A Meia Humana-anja-bruxa-deus
by LadyChess
Summary: Quando a vida nos tira muitas pessoas, a gente passa a perder a esperança. Era assim que eu estava até ser encontrada: uma casca, oca e sem nada nem ninguém. Com o tempo as feridas eram lavadas e cicatrizavam, amores e amizades surgiram para mim, mas como a vida nunca é um mar de rosas eu os perdi também. Tentei seguir em frente, lutei com todas as forças pra seguir em frente...
1. Capítulo 1

**A Meia Humana Anja-bruxa-deus, LadyChess**

* * *

**-informações só no primeiro capítulo-**

**Título: ****A Meia Humana Anja-bruxa-deus**.

**Sinopse: Quando a vida nos tira muitas pessoas, a gente passa a perder a esperança. Era assim que eu estava até ser encontrada: uma casca, oca e sem nada nem ninguém.**

**Com o tempo as feridas eram lavadas e cicatrizavam, amores e amizades surgiram para mim, mas como a vida nunca é um mar de rosas eu os perdi também. Tentei seguir em frente, lutei com todas as forças pra seguir em frente.**

**Quando finalmente me curei (dessa vez sozinha, sem nenhuma ajuda) você surgiu, me fez te amar e acreditar que era amada de volta. "Será que com você também vai ser assim Dean? Eu também vou te perder?" eu te perguntei certa vez, mas você não respondeu; você foi embora, partiu meu coração e levou junto o que restava da minha família, junto dela.**

**Finalmente eu tinha te perdido, perdido tudo e todos, mas você me deixou algo, uma única lembrança, a maior preciosidade que me sobrou, ninguém sabia disso. Eu comecei a desesperadamente procurar a verdade, eu encontrei, meu tio me ajudou. Eu reencontrei todos novamente e abri seus olhos e agora você voltou, você tenta voltar. Quer que eu te conte minha história desde o princípio Dean? Quer saber como chegamos até aqui?**

**Autor: LadyChess**

**Não tem betagem e.e**

**Pares: Karine/Liam; Karine/Dean; Sam/Jess; Sam/Ashley; Castiel/Jane.**

**Classificação: 18**

**Gênero: Romance/Ação/Universo Alternativo/Morte/Sobrenatural**

**Disclaimer: Alguns personagens e situações pertencem a mim, não copie sem autorização.**

**AVISO: A fic trata de misticismo e coisas loucas, se não gosta, tem um botãozinho ali no cantinho superior da página chamado "X" clique nele e tenha um bom dia.**

**Rewiew é sempre bom. Críticas e elogios construtivos bem vindos, mas me venha com paus e pedras, que eu vou com bazuca e canhão. U-u**

* * *

_**N/a**: Oi flores, espero que gostem da minha primeira fic supernatural!_

* * *

**A Meia Humana Anja-bruxa-deus, Karine Paulino**

_**Capítulo 1**_

_~Eu ainda era pequena e inocente, mas depois aprendi o que era a perda, sofrimento e morte~_

_**-Madrugada de 26 de dezembro de 1984- **_

**POV Karine**

Estávamos no deserto, íamos embora da festa de Natal da empresa de papai, eu já dormia, as estradas eram horríveis. Papai e mamãe estavam discutindo, era noite, de madrugada pra ser exata.

– Você acha que eu sou idiota? Eu vi aquela mulher dando mole pra você!

– Pelo amor de deus! Carolina eu já te disse que não tenho nada com ela, que ciúme doentio é esse?!

–Esse ciúme é pelo modo como eu te conheci, ou você já esqueceu que eu fui sua amante, e você largou sua esposa por mim?

–Eu nunca me esqueceria diss... - ele não pôde falar pois fora interrompido por mamãe, nessa hora eu já estava acordada observando tudo sem que eles vissem

–Então? Se você teve coragem de largar ela, por que não me largaria

–Porque eu te amo mulher, será que não entende?- ele olhava para ela e já estava gritando- Estou aqui com você e não com minha ex-esposa ou aquela mulher estou aqui com você e pra voc...

Papai nem teve tempo de terminar sua declaração de amor para mamãe- o carro havia passado por 'um buraco muito grande'- papai havia perdido o controle do carro, o que consegui ver, foi tudo girando e girando e depois um silêncio. Abri os olhos, mamãe e papai estavam feridos e desacordados.

–Mamãe! Papai! Acordem!

–Karine, minha filha, ahhh!

Meu pai tinha uma estaca de ferro do carro atravessada em sua barriga, ele parecia segurar a dor para que não visse seu sofrimento, enquanto mamãe estava desmaiada ainda e tão ferida quanto ele. Hoje eu vejo que independentemente se tivessem sido tirados de lá, não sobreviveriam mesmo assim.

–Papai, está tudo bem?

–Eu não posso mentir meu amor, agora não estamos bem... Mas papai e mamãe te amam muito e eu quero que você se lembre disso pra sempre viu?

–Te amo também papai, mas não precisa falar como se fosse uma despedida. - na realidade era, eu só não sabia.

–Kaaah- era minha mãe me chamando- chegue mais perto minha filha, de um abraço na mamãe.

Aproximei-me e a abracei, ela gemeu de dor quando a apertei mais forte.

–Desculpa mamãe! Não queria te machucar- falei com lágrimas nos olhos só de imaginar que havia machucado mais mamãe.

–Tudo bem meu amor, não precisa chorar, vai ficar tudo bem. Rubem?- minha mãe olhou pro meu pai e ele a olhou de volta meio magoado- Me desculpe amor, você e Kah são tudo o que tenho na vida, não devia ter brigado com você por algo tão idiota quanto uma mulher. Eu o amo mais que tudo e o meu maior medo é perdê-lo.

–Tudo bem Carol, eu também te amo, você é minha vida

Eu nem entendia o que estava acontecendo direito, tinha seis anos, era apenas uma criança

–E eu ninguém ama? Falei fazendo beicinho e charme.

–Nós te amamos filha, mais que tudo e mais que a nos próprios.

Falaram juntos, parecia até ser programados.

–Karine minha filha, precisamos que você nos faça um favor. - falou papai olhando para mamãe e ela acenou que sim com a cabeça- Precisamos que você saia do carro e corra para pedir ajuda para o papai e para a mamãe.

–Mas eu não quero deixar vocês aqui. - choraminguei

–Meu amor você precisa sair- eles já haviam percebido que eu estava bem, e que vazava gasolina pelo carro- Faz isso pela mamãe e pelo papai, por favor

–Mas mamãe...

–Mas nada Karine! Você tem que sair agora! Por favor, obedece ao papai e a mamãe uma última vez. E sempre se lembre: nós amamos você e sempre estaremos com você, mesmo que não possa ver- essa ultima parte mais pra eles do que pra mim.

Eu sai do carro com esforço e a contragosto, mas eu ia obedecer eles. Sai e fiz o que pediram, quando me toquei do que estava acontecendo comecei a chorar e correr e gritar por socorro.

– Papai?!Mamãe!? Vai ficar tudo bem!

Eu estava correndo no escuro e a cada passo me sentia mais cansada, sentia o sangue escorrer em meu rosto e corpo, mas não podia parar! Meus pais precisavam de minha ajuda, tudo o que eu pensava naquele momento era neles, eu corria e gritava por socorro, mas não aparecia ninguém.

– Meu Deus me ajude, salva meus pais por favor!- pedi já com lagrimas nos olhos.

Eu estava pedindo a Deus quando ouvi a maldita explosão, olhei para traz, (a pior decisão que já tomei na vida) tudo o que consegui ver foram o carro e meus pais pegando fogo, incinerando, morrendo em meio às chamas, após a explosão, corri em direção ao carro.

– Papai, mamãe! NÃO PODE SER! Alguém me ajuda, socorro! PAI, MÃE!

Eu só conseguia chorar e chorar, eu era pequena, não entendia porque eles tinham de morrer, mas entendia o que havia acontecido, e era hora de tentar crescer.

* * *

_**N/a:** Então esse é o primeiro capítulo, já tenho 15 capítulos escritos, 38.000 palavras prontas, se quiserem saber mais e só comentar e favoritar. *-*_

_Não que eu vá ameaçar vocês... muahahahahahhaha. Ta parei, mas comentem e me façam feliz._

_Daqui uma semana posto o próximo, dependendo de vocês, antes._

_Bjoss_

_#LadyChess_


	2. Capítulo 2

**A Meia Humana Anja-bruxa-deus, Karine Paulino**

_**Capítulo2**_

_~Eu só conseguia chorar e chorar, eu era pequena, não entendia porque eles tinham de morrer, mas entendia o que havia acontecido, era hora de crescer.~_

**POV Karine**

Naquele momento tudo o que eu conseguia era chorar, por que meus pais tinham de morrer? Por que eu não morri com eles?

Eu estava muito mal, me debulhando em lágrimas e sozinha no meio do deserto. Não havia pessoas ou casa próximas onde pudesse pedir ajuda, então tudo o que eu me permiti naquele momento foi escorregar até o chão e chorar sentada, era tudo o que eu podia fazer.

– Deus por que você os levou de mim? Eu fui uma menina má? Por quê? POR QUÊ?! Eles são tudo que eu tenho, e agora? Eu vou morrer também? Por que meu papai e minha mamãe não puderam viver? - tudo o que eu sentia era a dor e um nó na garganta que não passava. - eu sussurrava e chorava em meio ao desespero que me tomava, se alguém tivesse me visto ali, poderia com toda certeza afirmar que eu parecia louca, delirante.

Eu ali tão pequena e tão sozinha, mas tão grande já.

A madrugada estava seguindo em passos de tartaruga, e a cada momento eu me sentia mais só, cada vez mais percebendo o que houve, cada vez mais chorosa e cada vez mais desesperada.

Eu chorava e chorava abraçada aos meus joelhos, já estava em posição fetal, sempre que me sentia triste ficava assim, ou nos braços de mamãe.

– Os braços que nunca mais vão me abraçar.

Estávamos eu e os meus pais, (pelo menos os corpos deles estavam), perdidos no meio do nada, sozinhos, olhei para o lado e ali eu vi algo que me trouxe várias lembranças. Meu travesseiro, Walt esse era o seu nome, eu gostava de dar nome aos seres que eram importantes pra mim, ele era meu amigo, o havia ganhado de minha avó, e sempre estava com ele. Quando o vi chorei mais ainda, lembrei-me de minha vovozinha que também havia morrido, lembrei-me de como papai falava que o ia jogar fora só para me ver brava, lembrei-me de mamãe falando que eu amava mais esse travesseiro do que ela. Lembrei-me de tudo o que passamos, de todos os cookies que roubamos antes do jantar sem que mamãe percebesse, de toda a minha pequena, mas feliz vida.

Ali sozinha peguei meu amigo e o abracei com toda força que meus pequenos braços conseguiam, ele sempre estava comigo, chorei nele, como se fosse a uma pessoa que havia me estendido seu ombro amigo.

Sentia-me só, o frio já percorria todo o meu pequeno corpo, mas eu não me importava, eu queria morrer também, por mais triste que possa parecer naquele momento eu queria ter morrido junto de meus pais, não ter os visto agonizando em meio às chamas, simplesmente ter morrido.

Eu era uma criança e estava ali me sentia uma adulta, uma pessoa levada aos extremos, não era fácil processar tudo, era um pesadelo o que estava acontecendo.

Eu já estava tão cansada e com tanto frio, me sentia cada vez mais sonolenta e meus olhos pesados. Então nada mais importou, e antes de fechá-los totalmente eu tinha de falar, mesmo que ninguém fosse me ouvir.

– Se houver alguém ai, se Deus realmente existir e estiver me ouvindo, eu gostaria de dizer que fui feliz, e tudo o que eu poderia fazer eu fiz, tudo o que uma criança desejasse ser eu fui, e se agora é a hora de eu reencontrar meus pais, saiba que não me esforçarei para ir contra isso. Se eu tiver que morrer que seja agora.

Fui fechando meus olhos pouco a pouco, esperando que chegasse o momento final.

Eu estava de olhos fechados, praticamente inconsciente já, quando ouvi um bater de asas, abri meus olhos com esforço e tudo o que vi foi um par de olhos azuis profundos, mas antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa já havia desmaiado.

_**-Tarde de 26 de dezembro de 1984-**_

Acordei e me senti estranha tinha fortes dores por todo meu corpo, olhei para os lados não havia ninguém ali, eu estava em um quarto estranho, o quarto era todo branco com móveis de madeira antigos, parecia muito familiar para mim.

Mas claro que não! Não conhecia aquele lugar, procurei algum sinal de que houvesse alguma pessoa ali, mas não havia ninguém, e como eu vim parar aqui?

Por um momento eu não me lembrava de tudo o que houve, quando as lembranças voltaram me segurei pra não chorar alto, eu precisava sair dali, afinal de contas onde eu estava? Quem era aquela pessoa que eu vi antes de desmaiar?

Mas quer saber? Eu não me importava, era como se existisse um buraco em mim, bem no lugar do coração, girei nos calcanhares olhando todo o quarto novamente em busca de alguma pista sobre com quem eu estava, não encontrei nada, mas algo chamou meus olhos, parecia estar gritando por mim, meu Walt, corri e o peguei.

Já estava decidido em minha pequena cabeça, eu sairia dali o mais rápido possível.

Fui em direção à porta com meu travesseiro apertado nos braços, só então eu percebi, minhas roupas haviam sido trocadas, eu que antes trajava um conjunto vermelho de camurça, agora estava com um vestidinho florido e soltinho, soltei um leve sorriso, "Gostei do vestido" pensei.

Abri a porta cautelosamente, sai de fininho e o que eu vi foi um grande corredor que terminava em uma escada, segui pelo corredor ate chegar ao topo da escada, havia uma sala grande e bonita cheia de moveis antigos e o que parecia ser uma vitrola, quase tão bonita quanto a minha casa, deixei algumas lágrimas caírem de imaginar que nunca mais veria minha casa. Desci com cuidado, é ante pé ate chegar a grande porta de madeira que dava para a rua. Abri aporta com cuidado para não fazer barulho e chamar a atenção de quem quer que morasse lá. Mas antes que pudesse por o pé na rua alguém segurou meu bracinho.

–Olá senhorita, onde pensa que vai?

–Me larga, socorro, quem é você?- disse já não contendo as lágrimas.

–Calma criança. Estou aqui para ajudar, foi você quem me chamou.

–Mentira eu não chamei ninguém, eu quero ir embora- falei fazendo beiçinho.

–''Meu Deus me ajude, salva meus pais, por favor!''- ele repetiu o que eu havia gritado na noite anterior-

–Se você veio me ajudar chegou tarde então, meus pais já morreram, seu trabalho falhou!- eu era cara de pau, afinal era uma menininha de seis anos e agia como uma adulta, falava como uma adulta, e estava muito nervosa.

–Criança; sei que está triste com o que houve, ma esses eram os planos do senhor, seus pais deveriam morrer e você deveria viver.

Quando ele disse isso foi como se eu fosse partida em mil pedaços, como alguém podia ser tão frio assim, eu era uma criança, porque me falou aquilo?

–Já chega, eu não sei quem é você, eu não sei onde estou, tudo o que sei é que ontem foi o pior dia de toda a minha curta vida. Meus pais morreram e se sacrificaram por mim, não me importa quem você é, você não pode falar assim comigo!

Eu era petulante admito, eu mesma não aceitaria uma criança de seis anos gritando assim comigo.

–Eu sei pequena você está triste, apesar de não entender esse sentimento já o vi nas pessoas diversas vezes e me parece ruim. Mas não há nada que possamos fazer, você esta viva graças a seus pais que se sacrificaram, como você mesma disse, então não seria justo se depois deles terem se sacrificado você jogar tudo por água abaixo.

Aquele homem era compreensivo demais, era calmo e parecia me entender se não estivesse com tanta dor eu gostaria dele como amigo.

–Você não pode falar nada, nem me conhece, nem a mim nem a meus pais. - falei chorando muito, eu queria ir embora dali, mas parecia uma missão impossível.

–Eu te conheço pequena, te conheço até mais que você, e justamente por isso sei que vai superar essa dor e esse momento. Ele disse isso me puxando para um abraço.

Eu estava tão frágil, tão triste, só fiz chorar no ombro daquele estranho, alguém que eu nem conhecia e estava me dando um enorme apoio.

–Porque você ta me ajudando? O que vai acontecer agora? E os meus pais e Quem é você?

–Eu fui chamado por Deus pequena, ele ouviu você e me mandou ajudá-la, ele viu como sua filha estava perdida e só, apesar de ser tão pequena. - falou se referindo a minha idade, mas o meu comportamento de adulta.

– Agora pequena eu vou cuidar de você, e quando você for maior e entender tudo você vai poder escolher se quiser ir embora, por enquanto você vai morar comigo. Eu sei que é triste, mas seus pais morreram e todos acham que você também.

–Mas por quê? Eu não posso ficar com o que restou da minha família?

Nessa hora eu já estava em seus braços chorando e soluçando enquanto ele acariciava minas costas e me levava de volta para o quarto onde acordei

–Não minha pequena, você vai ter que ficar comigo, se ficar com sua família ela pode correr riscos, e morrer assim como seus pais você quer isso?

–Não. - falei fungando.

–Então pequena você vai ter que se contentar comigo, ninguém pode saber que você esta viva, ninguém de sua família, tudo bem?

–Tudo mais e agora que eu vou ter que viver aqui, eu vou ter que esquecer meus pais?

–Não pequena- disse me deitando naquela enorme cama de casal que havia no quarto- Nunca, você sempre vai ter a lembrança de seus pais na sua mente e coração, eles eram e são sua família, você nunca deve esquecê-los. Você passou por muita coisa, deve descansar agora, durma um pouco- falou me cobrindo e indo em direção à porta.

–Espera! Ainda faltam algumas perguntas sem resposta: Vo-vo-você vai ser meu novo amigo? Quem é você?- perguntei ficando toda corada.

Ele sorriu com minha pergunta, parecia surpreso com tal questionamento.

–Claro que vou pequena, agora você tem a mim. E quem eu sou? Sou Castiel Novack. Eu sou um anjo do senhor.

Após estas palavras ele me desejou bons sonhos e saiu do quarto fechando a porta.

Mas eu não dormi, não imediatamente, eu fiquei pensando tentando por minha mente no lugar.

O que mas como assim? Um anjo havia salvado a minha vida e ia me criar? E o pior nem minha família eu podia ver, eu nem gostava muito do resto da minha família, mas eles eram o que me sobrou, e eu teria de me afastar deles porque correriam perigo perto de mim. Talvez tenha sido inocência minha confiar em alguém que eu não conhecia e ainda se dizia ser 'um anjo do senhor', mas algo dentro de mim me dizia que eu poderia confiar nele.

Porém que o fato de eu estar segura novamente não mudava os fatos: eu era a pessoa mais infeliz em todo o mundo. Meus pais morreram e se sacrificaram por mim até em seus últimos momentos de vida me expulsando do carro, eu não poderia nunca mais ver minha família pois eles também poderiam morrer.

Toda a minha vidinha havia virado de cabeça pra baixo, eu estava um trapo e tudo o que conseguia era chorar e abraçar o Walt, lembrar-me de tudo o que aconteceu foi muito doloroso pra mim, eu era tão frágil e não teria mais em quem me amparar. Foi com esses pensamentos que eu adormeci, estava tão cansada e com o corpo e a alma tão doloridos.

Mas meu sono inocente não durou muito, logo acordei de um pesadelo, nele eu revivia tudo e todas as coisas ficavam se repetindo e repetindo, eu vi meus pais morrerem várias e várias vezes, era como se alguém me torturasse. Levantei-me gritando e chorando.

–Mamãe! Papai! Por que tinha que ser assim?- eu não estava me controlando chorei de boca aberta como uma criança, a criança que eu era.

Não demorou muito e Castiel apareceu.

–Calma pequena, foi só um pesadelo vai passar, esta tudo bem, eu já estou aqui. - ele falou me amparando em seus braços.

–Mas eu não te queria aqui, eu queria meu pai e mãe. - eu estava chorando tanto que as palavras saíram como um sussurro e eu já não via nada por causa das lagrimas.

–Eu sei pequena e também sei que nada que eu diga pode significar que eu sei de sua dor, mas eu quero dizer que estou aqui com você, e que no final vai dar tudo certo, eu posso não ser seu pai, mas vou te tratar como a minha filha e quero que consiga ser feliz de novo, sei também de novamente que pode ser difícil pra você passar por tudo isso mas vai passar, com o tempo você só vai lembrar as coisa boas que aconteceram a vocês, a tristeza vai passar e você vai ficar feliz de ter vivido.

–Mas... Mas... Mas- eu tentava falar, mas não conseguia.

–Tudo bem princesa, eu sei, eu sei, é difícil. Mas agora já é de tarde você precisa descansar mais um pouco, teve um dia muito cansativo, agora descansa que eu vou cantar pra você dormir.

_Mais Uma Vez Renato Russo_

_Mas é claro que o sol vai voltar amanhã  
Mais uma vez, eu sei  
Escuridão já vi pior, de endoidecer gente sã  
Espera que o sol já vem._

_Tem gente que está do mesmo lado que você  
Mas deveria estar do lado de lá  
Tem gente que machuca os outros  
Tem gente que não sabe amar  
Tem gente enganando a gente  
Veja a nossa vida como está  
Mas eu sei que um dia a gente aprende  
Se você quiser alguém em quem confiar  
Confie em si mesmo  
Quem acredita sempre alcança!_

_Mas é claro que o sol vai voltar amanhã  
Mais uma vez, eu sei  
Escuridão já vi pior, de endoidecer gente sã  
Espera que o sol já vem._

_Nunca deixe que lhe digam que não vale a pena  
Acreditar no sonho que se tem  
Ou que seus planos nunca vão dar certo  
Ou que você nunca vai ser alguém  
Tem gente que machuca os outros  
Tem gente que não sabe amar  
Mas eu sei que um dia a gente aprende  
Se você quiser alguém em quem confiar  
Confie em si mesmo  
Quem acredita sempre alcança!_

_Quem acredita sempre alcança!  
Quem acredita sempre alcança!  
Quem acredita sempre alcança!  
Quem acredita sempre alcança!  
Quem acredita sempre alcança!  
Quem acredita sempre alcança!  
Quem acredita sempre alcança!_

Castiel cantou para que eu dormisse, eu fui embalada por sua voz, realmente Castiel cantava como um anjo, eu já estava me sentindo mais calma. Dormi novamente, mas dessa vez não vieram pesadelo. Sei que parece estranho, mas essa foi minha primeira noite na casa que me veria crescer, e me tornar uma adulta.

* * *

_**n/a: Logo mais essa tristeza toda vai acabar gente**_

_**Participe da campanha: Faça uma autora feliz! Deixe rewiew!**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**A Meia Humana Anja-bruxa-deus, Karine Paulino**

_**Capítulo 3**_

_~Mas é claro que o sol vai voltar amanhã, mais uma vez, eu sei, escuridão já vi pior, de endoidecer gente sã, espera que o sol já vem.~_

_**-26 de dezembro de 1984,**_

**POV Castiel**

No dia em que Deus me mandou tomar conta daquela menininha, eu não sabia o que fazer. Como eu iria tomar conta de uma criança? Eu não sabia lidar com os sentimentos humanos e agora teria de criar um? Ele havia me mandado tomar conta dela como redenção por algumas atitudes erradas que tive no passado.

Seus pais haviam acabado de morrer em um acidente, realmente uma cena comovente. Quando a encontrei tive uma sensação de que deveria protegê-la, cuidar dela, ela era tão jovem e estava tão frágil e triste. A pequena estava tão fraca e cansada que tudo o que conseguiu foi desmaiar, não tivemos tempo de trocar uma palavra, a trouxe para minha casa. Sim, eu Castiel, um anjo do senhor, havia me mudado para uma casa humana, mas isso foi uma decisão de anos atrás.

Ela estava cheia de sangue seco pelo rostinho e corpo, parecia tão vulnerável, pedi a uma anja que desse banho nela e a trocasse de roupa, pois as suas estavam sujas de sangue e terra. Ela dormia calmamente então a deixei em um quarto para descansar.

Seu sono durou cerca de quatro horas, quando percebi que ela havia acordado, não disse nada, somente fiquei invisível a observando.

Parecia que ela havia se lembrado de tudo, pois segurava o choro alto. Ela era esperta e muito linda, estava analisando o quarto à procura de alguma pista minha, olhava para os lados, mas de repente parou, estava com o olhar vidrado em minha direção, e se ela tivesse me visto?

Não, ela passou por mim e pegou um travesseiro, que estava com ela quando a trouxe para cá, ele parecia importante para ela, ela chorou o abraçando, como se abrasasse um amigo. Após esse momento ela fez silencio e foi em direção a porta, quando saiu do quarto parecia impressionada com a casa, realmente era uma casa bonita e medianamente grande.

Ela foi em direção a porta de entrada, que dava direto na rua, que garotinha esperta, já pensava em fugir, mas eu não podia deixar.

–Olá senhorita, onde pensa que vai?

–Me larga, socorro, quem é você?- disse nessa hora ela já chorava novamente.

–Calma criança, estou aqui para ajudar, foi você quem me chamou.

–Mentira eu não chamei ninguém, eu quero ir embora. - ela já estava desesperada e quase gritando.

–_''Meu Deus me ajude, salva meus pais, por favor!_''- repeti o que ela havia gritado na noite anterior-

–Se você veio me ajudar chegou tarde então, meus pais já morreram, seu trabalho falhou!

Que garota esperta! Depois de convencê-la a ficar e de algumas discussões catei-a do chão. Ela chorava e soluçava, enquanto eu fazia um leve cafuné em suas costas.

Eu não queria vê-la triste, era como se algo em mim gritasse para que a protegesse a fizesse parar de chorar. Mas que sentimentos estranhos são esses, humanos e suas emoções, era mais fácil quando eu não as conhecia.

Confesso que no inicio eram meus chefes que me diziam o que fazer e como agir, era difícil estar ali, ver alguém que eu nem conheço e me importar tanto com seu bem estar.

Eu a havia posto para dormir, depois de ela ter tentado fugir, mas logo ela acordou, estava tendo um pesadelo, tentei consolá-la, desta vez era EU falando, eu não sabia o que fazer, ela estava tão só, eu sentia um nó no peito de vê-la assim.

Tentei falar com ela para ver se para que se acalmasse, mas não deu certo, então a deitei em meu colo, e fiz a única coisa que podia fazer para acalma-la: Cantei.

Sim, eu cantei, não sabia o que fazer, e uma das coisas de humanos que com certeza eu sei fazer é cantar. Cantei até que ela adormecesse novamente, dessa vez teve um sono tranquilo, nada de pesadelos, eu me assegurei disso.

_**-10 de abril de 1985,**_

Alguns meses haviam se passado e Karine, como ela me contou que se chamava já estava mais acostumada comigo, eu tomava conta dela e ela de mim. Pelo que pude perceber ela já chorava bem menos, e estava começando a sorrir de novo, o que eu a disse estava acontecendo: ela só tinha agora as boas lembranças.

Mas um dia, sem querer ela me chamou de pai, não que eu não gostasse era uma sensação estranha de felicidade e surpresa pra mim, não sei. Apesar de meses de convivência, eu não podia deixar que ela me chamasse de pai, infelizmente não, eram ordens da diretoria.

–Pequena - era como eu a chamava desde que nos conhecemos- eu sei que nos tornamos amigos e você esta sendo muito importante pra mim, e você também já sabe que eu sou um anjo e estou aqui para protegê-la, por mais feliz que eu fique não seria certo se você me chamasse de pai.

–Ma-mas... -ela a estava choramingando e aquilo partiu meu coração- Eu achei que você fosse ser meu novo papai, meu papai número dois.

–Eu vou ser seu amigo, pequena, não precisa chorar. Vamos fazer o seguinte, você não vai me chamar de papai, mas... - parei alguns instantes para pensar- mas você pode me chamar de Dindo. Trato feito?

–Mas o que é um dindo?- ela falou isso com um sorriso tão enorme e verdadeiro, ela era a pura curiosidade, e fiquei aliviado de ver que ela não se magoou comigo.

–Dindo é como um padrinho, ou um tio, mas só você vai poder me chamar de dindo, e ninguém mais. - dessa vez era eu quem sorria.

–Promete? De mindinho?- ela era muito esperta e tinha horas que muito inocente.

–Prometo- estiquei meu mindinho e entrelacei no dela.

–Então, DINDO, - ela falou dando ênfase no dindo- será que hoje, por ventura do destino, uma surpresa, algo totalmente inesperado, a gente poderia ir tomar um sorvete?

Ri, essa menina era alguém muito especial para mim, ela era muito mais inteligente do que uma criança de seis anos normal, ela era diferente e sabia disso, mas tinha horas que me pegava desprevenido, com suas 'crises de inocência'.

–Bem se os chefões permitirem, então nós vamos.

Quando eu fechei a boca ela pulou em meu pescoço, distribuindo beijos em minha bochecha e conversando, estava sorrindo muito e falando que estava feliz, nem parecia à mesma menininha triste de meses atrás.

–Vai lá tomar um banho e se arrumar, enquanto eu resolvo umas coisas antes de irmos, vai pequena.

Perto daquela criança até meu jeito de falar mudava, eu parecia outro anjo, era como se eu entendesse tudo. Bem... Pelo menos quase tudo.

Então eu tive uma ideia: havia dois amigos antigos meus, que eu sabia que poderiam me ajudar a treinar Karine, apesar de ser pequena era hora de começar seu treinamento, porque viver com um anjo é seguro, mas nem tanto assim.

Meus amigos eram Bobby Singer, um caçador muito experiente e John Winchester, ele se tornou caçador depois que sua esposa foi assassinada por um demônio.

Eu sabia que eles poderiam me ajudar, eu já os conhecia ha um tempo, e eles sabiam que eu era um anjo, algumas vezes nos ajudávamos em casos difíceis.

John tinha dois filhos: Sam e Dean. Mas eu não falaria deles para Karine, algo me dizia que não devia falar.

Enquanto minha pequena tomava banho fui falar com Bobby e John.

–Olá Bobby

–Seu idjit! Deu-me um susto! Mas e ai Castiel o que você faz por aqui? Tinha tempo que não nos víamos.

–Bem Bobby... Não sou de rodeios e serei direto: estou criando uma criança e gostaria de sua ajuda para treina-la como caçadora, não será sempre que eu poderei protegê-la.

Bobby que estava com uma caneca de café nas mãos, cuspiu café com o susto.

–O que? Castiel, o anjo do senhor, criando uma criança. Hahaha tomara que ela tenha sorte. Espera ai, onde estão as câmeras da pegadinha?

–Bobby é serio, estou criando uma menina, o nome dela é Karine, os pais dela morreram em um acidente de carro e foi incumbido a mim que a criasse.

–Sério mesmo? O mundo dá voltas, mas se realmente é verdade eu aceito, você vai precisar de ajuda.

–Obrigado Bobby, o que você acha de conhecer ela hoje?

–Hoje? Mas já? Então vamos né.

–Vou te levar para o parque onde a levarei daqui a pouco, eu ainda tenho que buscar mais uma pessoa.

–Quem?

–John Winchester

Dito isso sumi e fui à busca de John.

–John Winchester?- chamei.

Ele trabalhava em uma mecânica como disfarce junto com seus filhos, ambos eram novos como Karine. Dean tinha oito anos e Sam tinha quatro.

–Se manda ô esquisito! O velho não esta aqui.

–Onde seu pai esta?

–Ele foi trabalhar fora, em uma bienal de carros.

Dean sabia que o pai era caçador e parecia se esforçar para manter o disfarce dele, já Sam ainda era uma criança e não entendia nada.

Nessa hora Sam entra na loja com os olhinhos vermelhos e o nariz pingando.

–Dee, eu to com fome, quando o papai volta?

–Ele volta logo Sammy, eu já vou lá fazer comida pra você espera só um pouquinho, esta bom?

–Tá- ele falou fungando.

–Ta bem agora que o Sam já saiu, vai falando, eu sei quem você é, o que você quer com meu pai demônio?

Há! Tem base, aquela criança, que devia ter metade de minha estatura, estava me ameaçando e ainda achava que eu era um demônio.

–Fique tranquilo, não sou demônio, sou um 'amigo antigo' de seu pai, estava precisando de ajuda, e vim procurá-lo, onde ele esta?

–Ele está em San Diego, parece que tem muitos fantasmas e bruxas por lá, Arr! Odeio bruxas! E só pra ficar claro eu não confio em você, estou de olhos e ouvido abertos. Se você achar meu pai, diga a ele para voltar, já faz uma semana que ele não aparece, fala que o Sam ta com saúdade.

–Pode deixar.

Sai de lá e fui à procura de John, pelo que eu vi, ele deixava os filhos muito tempo sós, e Dean era o responsável por tudo.

Apareci em San Diego, e fui à procura de John, não demorou muito e o achei.

–Oi John.

–Ah, oi Castiel, como me achou aqui?

–Dean.

–Não precisa falar mais nada, o que ele aprontou agora? Pode falar, ele vai sofrer as consequências!

–Acalme-se! Seu filho não fez nada! Ele é responsável e toma conta do irmão, ate mais do que você. Mas eu não vim aqui discutir sua família, eu vim aqui pedir sua ajuda.

–Qual o caso da vez?

–Não é o caso, mas quem é o caso. Alguns meses atrás eu fui designado para criar uma menina, que tinha se tornado órfã, mas como eu sou um anjo e não um caçador, eu preciso de sua ajuda para treina-la.

Ele ficou alguns minutos pensando,

–Então vai me ajudar?

–Quem mais ta nessa de babá?

–Bobby Singer.

–O Bobby? Então eu ajudo, Bobby e eu somos grandes amigos, se ele vai, eu também vou.

–Então vamos, te deixarei no mesmo local onde Bobby nos espera.

Coloquei meus dedos em sua testa e nos transportei para o parque onde Bobby esperava por nós.

–Bobby, olha quem resolveu se juntar a nós.

Logo que os dois estavam próximos o suficiente começaram a cochichar como se eu não estivesse ali.

–E ai você acha que é mesmo a Castiel?

–Não sei, vamos esperar pra comprovar,

–Ei! Eu estou aqui, e não sou surdo.

–Muito bem então 'Castiel', onde esta a menina que vamos treinar?

–Eu vou buscá-la, vocês verão como ela é linda.

Eu nem deixei eles falarem mais nada, já havia me transportado para casa.

–Pequena! Já esta pronta? Hoje eu vou te apresentar dois amigos meus que irão tomar conta de você de vez em quando.

–Sério? Eu vou poder brincar com eles também?- ela perguntou toda matreira.

–Claro que vai... Se eles quiserem, sim.

–OBA!

Karine parecia aceitar bem o fato de treinar para ser caçadora, e sabia que as pessoas que conheceria seriam seus professores.

Nó havíamos saído, e íamos andando. Eu não teleportava Karine por ver que ela ficava passando mal.

Quando chegamos ao parque de longe pude ver que Bobby e John conversavam, e graças a eu ser um anjo vi que estavam falando de mim. Era engraçado eles não entenderem minhas atitudes.

Enquanto estávamos chegando John e Bobby conversavam no parque.

–Então John. Como estão os meninos? Ainda os deixa abandonados?

–Eu não abandonei meus filhos e estamos aqui pra ajudar o Castiel, não discutir minha vida.

–Falando em Castiel, será que este é realmente ele?

–Não sei, ele esta estranho, diferente, parece mais humano, mas com uma pitada do antigo Cass ainda, temos que esperar e ver se é essa garotinha que mudou ele.

–É, realmente, mas teria de ser alguém muito especial para mudar o jeito idiota do Castiel. Bem, vamos esperar.

–OK

Me aproximei deles depois de ter falado com minha pequena para ir brincar no parquinho um pouco.

–Bobby, John, ainda achando que sou um impostor?

–Claro que não Castiel, a gente sabe que é você. - falando isso jogaram água na minha cara

–Mas o que foi isso?- perguntei inexpressivo e todo molhado.

–Água benta. - responde Bobby.

–Isso mesmo, era só um ultimo teste, e você passou você é o Castiel. - concorda John.

–Não me diga, e vocês descobriram isso sozinhos? - ironizei.

–Ahh! Vai ver se eu estou na esquina!- resmunga Bobby.

–Por quê eu iria te procurar na esquina se estou com você aqui? Não entendi.

–Agora sim, foi comprovado é o Castiel. Hahaha.

–Está bem, já chega de se divertirem as minhas custas, tem alguém que quer conhecer vocês. Pequena!- chamei Karine.

–Fala Dindo. - quando ela viu John e Bobby se escondeu atrás de mim.

–Tudo bem pequena, vem cá, - disse puxando ela pra frente- Esses são Bobby Singer e John Winchester, os amigos que eu te disse.

Bobby e John ficaram bobos olhando minha pequenina, de ver como ela era linda.

–Olá mocinha, eu sou Bobby Singer. - ele disse esticando a mão para ela.

–Karine Paulino... Não espera aí é Karine Novack, - ela puxou Bobby pra mais perto e cochichou em seu ouvido- Na verdade é Karine Paulino, mas o dindo manda eu falar Novack, é mais seguro só que é segredo e ninguém pode saber.

Bobby soltou um sorriso de alegria pura, confesso que fiquei meio enciumado.

–Posso saber o que estavam cochichando?

–Acho que não Castiel. É um segredo, não é mocinha. - ele falou rindo pra Karine e ela confirmou.

–E comigo ninguém vai falar? Eu sou o John Winchester.

–Oi Johny.

–Não princesa é só John.

–Tá bom então Só John.

Karine puxou meu braço e me perguntou.

–Dindo, quem em sã consciência se chama ''Só John''?

Todos nós rimos, menos John.

–Agora eu estou vendo porque o Castiel esta assim, com uma menina esperta dessas por perto, até ele ficaria mais inteligente.

–Haha, você é como piadista é um ótimo caçador.

Ficamos ali um tempo conversando com Karine sobre coisas bobas que crianças gostam, quando chegou a hora de irmos para casa, marcamos de começar o treinamento de Karine dali uma semana.

Na hora de irmos embora aconteceu algo que me comoveu o coração, ante de irmos Karine deu um abraço e um beijo em cada um dos garotos, e perguntou.

–Vocês serão parte da minha nova 'família'?

Todos fomos pegos de surpresa, mas eles ficaram felizes.

–Claro que vamos princesa, agora a gente sempre vai estar aqui. - falou John.

–Isso mesmo meu amor, agora nós somos uma família. - completou Bobby.

–Que bom! Minha antiga família morreu. Eu vou te chamar de Tio Bobby e você de Tio Johny. Pode ser?

–Claro que pode. - respondeu Bobby e logo em seguida John falava.

–Então eu vou te chamar de Kah e você pode me chamar de Tio Johny mesmo, que é bem melhor que Só John. - disse John fazendo piada do que minha pequena havia dito mais cedo.

Todos nós rimos da piada de John.

Nos despedimos e fomos para casa, Karine estava muito animada, conversando e falando a respeito do dia de hoje. Realmente havia sido um dia bem tranquilo e particularmente satisfatório para mim, que pude ver a felicidade no rostinho de Karine.

Na semana seguinte começaríamos seu treinamento, era bom que ela tivesse esses momentos de descontração, pois o treinamento seria pesado, e já que ela não precisaria ir à escola, porque seus pais já haviam a ensinado tudo, aproveitaríamos cada segundo dessa semana.


	4. Capítulo 4

**A Meia Humana Anja-bruxa-deus, Karine Paulino**

_**Capítulo 4**_

_~Quando desistimos de uma batalha, desistimos de nós mesmos~_

_**-20 de outubro de 1994-**_

**POV Karine**

Haviam se passado anos desde que conheci Tio Johny e Tio Bobby e agora eu já tinha dezesseis anos, ou seja, havia 10 anos que eu estava com minha nova família. Sempre me pegava lembrando meus pais, mas só lembranças boas. Esses três eram como se fossem meus pais, sempre atenciosos e gentis, eram uma verdadeira trupe de palhaços, meus tios viviam dizendo que o Dindo só era esperto assim perto de mim, e que quando eu estava longe ele custava a entender 'coisas humanas', diziam que esse era meu dom: deixar o Dindo mais esperto.

Nós brincávamos muito e nos divertíamos pra caramba.

Com o tempo e treinamento necessários eu me tornava uma ótima caçadora, mas ainda havia pontos em que eu precisava me aperfeiçoar, eu também sabia alguns feitiços, você deve até pensar, 'nossa! A Kah virou uma bruxa', mas não, eu só mexia com magia branca, e alguns feitiços de proteção para casa.

Eu estava me tornando muito experiente, e lutava muito bem, mas ainda não era forte o suficiente para caçar sozinha. Certa noite Dindo resolveu me levar para caçar com ele, para eu treinar, ele não queria um caso muito difícil, mas eu o convenci de que dava conta. Então nós fomos.

O caso era em uma cidade antiga no leste da Europa chamada Briamont, resolvemos primeiro dar uma volta por lá, era uma cidade muito bonita e calma, tinha vários pontos turísticos, algumas lanchonetes e uns motéis baratos. Havia nela uma praça central, cheia de árvores e arbustos para as crianças brincarem, mas ultimamente a praça só ficava deserta.

Depois de nosso pequeno tour Dindo resolveu que deveríamos nos hospedar em um desses motéis e fazer uma pesquisa de campo.

**~Hotel~ **

–Boa noite senhora, poderia me ver um quarto? Eu estava próxima ao Dindo e a mulher me analisou de cima a baixo.

Eu tinha boa aparência. Minha pele era morena e meus cabelos eram cacheadissímos na altura dos ombros, meus olhos eram castanhos escuros e eu era magra, traduzindo eu era uma beleza negra.

–Vai se divertir com uma neguinha?- ela riu sarcasticamente me dando vontade de pular em seu pescoço- Eu não vi nada.

Ela falou rindo ainda com tanto gosto, que eu já estava pronta para pular na goela daquela vaca preconceituosa, mas antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, porque eu era capaz de matar aquela mulherzinha que insinuou que eu era uma prostituta, Dindo interveio vendo minha fúria e disse.

–Preocupe-se consigo mesma! Essa é minha filha e mesmo se não fosse eu não te deveria explicações. Com certeza MINHA FILHA não trabalha no mesmo ramo que você. Agora se puder entregar a chave do nosso quarto agradeceria. - Ele deu nela um passa fora e ficou esperando com a mão estendida pela chave.

–Des-culpe se eu a ofendi. - Ela falou forçadamente e entregou a chave pro Dindo.

–Ai Dindo, se não fosse você nós teríamos de ir embora, porque eu já teria matado aquela vaca.

–Deu pra perceber, parecia que você ia matar ela só com o olhar. - Ele disse rindo.

–Obrigado por me defender. -Eu disse o abraçando.

–Eu não fiz nada mais que meu dever.

–Mesmo assim obrigado.

Depois dessa cena fomos dar uma pesquisada pela cidade, nós descobrimos que várias pessoas estavam desaparecendo, e quando eram encontradas, não tinham uma gota de sangue não havia um padrão de escolha, mas eram somente mulheres. Nem precisamos pesquisar demais, pois já tínhamos certeza: tratava-se de vampiros.

Pesquisamos mais um pouco e naquela mesma noite descobrimos onde era o ninho, ficava em um galpão abandonado, por onde as mulheres tinham de passar pra ir a qualquer lugar, ou seja, era um local perfeito para eles, como eu odiava os chupadores de sangue. Mas já era muito tarde e não poderíamos atacar naquela noite, resolvemos voltar para o motel e descansar, na noite seguinte entraríamos em ação.

Era a primeira vez que eu caçava com o Dindo, era diferente pra mim, eu sempre ia com o Tio Bobby ou o Tio Johny, mas nada perigoso demais, somente testes e coisas simples como fantasmas e aparições, esse era meu primeiro caso de verdade e eu estava com meu Dindo, realmente eu estava feliz.

_**-21 de outubro de 1994-**_

Na noite seguinte fomos para o tal galpão, chegando lá vimos uma cena realmente enojante, havia um vampiro muito velho deitado em uma maca, com tubos de sangue ligados as suas veias, parecia estar sendo alimentado, havia também vários vampiros mais jovens tomando conta do local, eles aparentemente ainda não haviam nos percebido. Ficamos observando durante alguns minutos para fazer a contagem de quantos 'sangue sugas' havia lá, no total havia 12 deles, sem contar com o velhão da maca.

Depois de mais alguns minutos chegaram mais dois vampiros, eles eram realmente belos e pareciam ser mais experientes do que os outros que estavam ali, deviam ser os subchefes. Ótimo, assim teria um pra mim e um pro Dindo.

Olhei pro Dindo acenando a cabeça, e ele confirmou. Sussurrei baixinho, num nível que eu sabia que só ele me ouviria, pois vampiros têm todos os sentidos muito aguçados, nem imaginava como eles ainda não haviam nos visto.

–Que comece o jogo. -Sorri sarcástica pro Dindo, ele fez cara de bobo pra mim.

Sai de onde eu estava e me mostrei para os vampiros

–Olá? Tem alguém ai? Será que vocês poderiam me ajudar? Estou perdida e ouvi vozes aqui, entrei pra pedir ajuda. Meu carro quebrou na estrada. Meu nome é Fabiana.

Eu não podia dar meu nome verdadeiro e eu era uma ótima atriz.

Um dos vampiros se pronunciou, olhando para um dos chefes como se pedisse permissão.

–Olá Fabiana. Me chamo Lionel, sorte sua ter nos encontrado, mas você não é muito nova para estar sozinha não?

Ele sorriu sarcástico e malicioso pra mim. Aquele filho da puta, achando que eu era um prato fácil, idiota vai se arrepender.

–Sorte mesmo, a cidade ainda estava longe daqui. E eu já sou emancipada, meus pais morreram quando eu era muito jovem- Eu disse triste, mas me interrompi, olhei para o velho da maca mudando de assunto. - Meu Deus, esse senhor precisa de ajuda, o que houve com ele, o que é isso nas veias dele?

Eu estava me fazendo de inocente assim como havíamos planejado, Dindo custou aceitar a plano, mas como era minha primeira caça e eu tinha meus truques para convencê-lo, ele aceitou.

–Isso? Não é nada, é apenas sangue, então você é sozinha, se sumisse ninguém sentiria sua falta?- ele já estava bem próximo de mim e passava seus dedos asquerosos em meu rosto.

Eu continuei com meu teatro.

–Eu não sou sozinha tenho meu Dindo, ele morreria sem mim. - falei brincalhona dando uma indireta para o Dindo, que ainda estava escondido- Mas por enquanto estou viajando só e... Como assim sangue?- eu estava fingindo muito bem apesar do nervosismo- Mas porque tem esse tanto de sangue nas veias de uma pessoa, não é perigoso?

Ele riu de minha reação

–Para ele não, mas pra você sim.

–Como assim pra mim sim? Por que este senhor tem que tomar sangue nas veias desse tanto?

Eu juro que dessa vez eu não estava exagerando no papel, eu só queria ver até onde Lionel ia com seus joginhos.

–Ora, você ainda não percebeu?

–Hãaa, não.

–Olhem pessoal, esse lanchinho é piadista, vai ser muito divertido acabar com sua raça. Não vê que somos vampiros?

Pronto ele disse o que eu queria, sem rodeios e sem mais joguinhos ele disse que eu seria o lanche da noite. Os superiores pareciam se divertir com a cena de Lionel caçando sua 'presa', no caso eu, o que eles não sabiam era que no final da noite eles seriam a presa.

Nessa hora ele estava muito próximo de mim, cheirando meu pescoço, eu pude sentir que Dindo já estava a ponto de aparecer e estragar meu fim trágico do plano, então sem mais delongas resolvi pular pra hora da ação.

Lionel estava cheirando meu pescoço e quando ia abrir a boca para me morder, puxei seu rosto e falei.

–Acho que hoje o lanche vai ser cancelado Li.

Falando isso torci seu pescoço o decapitando, todos os outros vampiros se colocaram em posição de ataque, era a hora da briga.

–E então quem é o próximo?

Eu era muito sarcástica, todo o gênio que eu tinha quando criança ainda estava em mim, só que sem os ataques de inocência, combinados com a adolescência e minha própria personalidade, eu era terrível.

Nisso um dos chefes se levantou.

–Hora, hora. Parece que encontramos uma caçadora, que interessante,

Ele me rodeava me observando.

Ele tentou me atacar por trás, aquele imprestável, safado, delinquente, onde já se viu atacar por trás? Isso era golpe baixo.

Mas antes que ele tocasse em um fio de cabelo meu, Dindo veio e o matou.

–Não se ataca uma dama por trás. - falou jogando o corpo do débil no chão.

–Obrigada Dindo. Ai pessoal! Como eu sou boba, esqueci de falar que meu Dindo era um anjo. Oops!- eu falei mais sarcástica ainda para eles.

–Já chega de palhaçada, vocês vão pagar pela morte de Lucius e Lionel, peguem eles- ordenou e os vampiros nos atacaram.

–Hora da porrada. - falei meio animada.

Tentaram nos atacar mais eu e Dindo éramos mais fortes que eles. Dindo era um anjo e superforte, quase não era acertado. Já eu, era uma humana mesmo, mais eu sabia mexer com feitiços e lutas marciais.

Estava lançando feitiços de todos os tipos _ascendare_, _confundus_, _conjunctivitus_, _estupefaça._ Tudo o que eu me lembrava eu lançava, e os vampiros só faziam ser atingidos, chegou um momento em que eu não lembrava de mais nenhum feitiço então lancei _eatslugs_. Foi muito engraçado a cara de nojo do vampiro cuspindo lesmas. Enquanto ele se distraiu aproveitei e arranquei sua cabeça.

Naquela hora Dindo já tinha acabado com 10 daqueles monstros, restavam somente cinco vampiros, pra que aquele ninho fosse destruído de vez: três vampiros subalternos, Vladimir (o segundo chefe) e o vampiro alpha da maca que mais tarde descobri se chamar Victor.

Dindo estava lutando com um vampiro novato e eu havia acabado de matar outro, quando vi Victor pular nas costas dele. Tudo o que eu pensei foi em meu Dindo morrendo, então arranquei Victor de suas costas, começamos a brigar, uma fúria percorria meu corpo, eu sentia que iria explodir como aquele vadio podia imaginar que atacaria MEU DINDO e se sairia bem disso, eu era puro ódio, tive uma luta difícil com Victor ele realmente era forte, e eu não entendia como ele se levantou da maca tão rápido, como ele se recuperou tão rápido. Mas no fim eu o matei com uma estaca no coração e decepando sua cabeça.

Ainda restavam dois vampiros Vladimir e outro, mas eles não estavam por perto, haviam fugido. Desgraçados!

–Merda, eles fugiram! Merda! Merda! Merda!

–Calma Pequena, se eles fugiram, não vão viver. O sol vai nascer daqui a pouco. E mudando de assunto, que fera era aquela?

–Era Victor, aquele safado te atacou por trás, tem base uma coisa dessas?

–Não era dele que eu estava falando, mais serve. Você ficou bem brava heim?

–Mas é claro, quem aquele vampirinho acha que era pra atacar meu Dindinho lindo? Mas espera ai. Que papel é esse no seu sobretudo Dindo?

–Papel? Que papel?

–Ah papel nenhum.

Peguei sem que Dindo visse, e o guardei para ver mais tarde

Fomos para o Motel para descansarmos durante a noite, pois no dia seguinte partiríamos de volta pra casa.

Chegando no motel esperei Dindo dormir e observei o pequeno papel em minhas mãos o texto tinha uma caligrafia realmente muito bonita, e caprichada, mas parecia escrito com sangue, e estava todo sujo. Comecei a ler

_VOCÊS VÃO SE ARREPENDER DE TER ENTRADO EM NOSSO CAMINHO E DESTRUÍDO MINHA FAMÍLIA_

_VLADIMIR_

Não era possível, como Vladimir pôs aquele bilhete no bolso do Dindo sem que ele visse? Que merda, tudo estava estranho demais pro meu gosto, mas eu não falei pro Dindo sobre isso, ele já tinha muitas preocupações, era algo que eu tomaria conta.

Quando chegamos em casa Tio Johny e Tio Bobby estavam lá.

–Tio Johny, Tio Bobby, que saudades de vocês!- Corri e os abracei

–Ei mocinha, vai com calma, você já não é tão pequena assim e já estamos velhos.

–Ah que isso Tio Bobby? Você ainda são pedaços de mau caminho- Brinquei com ele e o deixei vermelho.

–Hahaha, você não se cansa de ficar vermelho não Bobby? Admita, nós somos tesões mesmo. - Tio Johny entrou na brincadeira e Tio Bobby ficou mais vermelho ainda.

–Haha, pode se acalmar Tio Bobby, eu só estou falando a verdade.

–É princesa, realmente você só fala a verdade, e que culpa eu tenho se sou lindo.

Tio Bobby também entrou na brincadeira.

–Tios, agora é sério. - eu tentei nublar a expressão facial e parecer o mai séria possível, falhando miseravelmente.

–O Que?

–Nós três temos que sair um dia desse e esbanjar nossas belezas, esse mundo sofre sem nós.

Eu falei rindo demais e abraçando eles.

–E o Castiel? Ele também é bonitinho. - falou desdenhando Tio Johny

–Xente, O Dindo também vai, olha só esse ser sexy que ele é, é óbvio que ele também tem que ir. Quem resistiria a olhinhos azuis assim.

–Éhh, ele até que é bonitinho... - Tio Bobby concordou.

–Bonitinho? Menino, eu sou um poço de luxuria, olha só o meu corpitcho.

Todos estávamos na brincadeira, e estava muito divertido, mas eu tava muito cansada e precisava descansar e resolver meus problemas com Vladimir, me despedi e fui dormir.

Pesquisei durante algumas semanas sobre Vladmir, mas pelo visto ele tinha sumido do mapa, resolvi esquecê-lo também, já que ele havia me esquecido.


	5. Capítulo 5

**A Meia Humana Anja-bruxa-deus, Karine Paulino**

_**Capítulo 5**_

_~E agora o que vai acontecer?~_

_**-20 de outubro de 1994-**_

**POV Dean**

18 anos, eu me tornei um ótimo caçador e estava indo em direção ao próximo caso. O caso era em uma cidade antiga no leste da Europa chamada Briamont. Havia em Briamont vários motéis, lanchonetes, alguns bares e uma boate . Mais tarde eu daria uma passadinha neles e me divertiria um pouco.

Era uma cidade até que bonitinha, mas tinha frescuras de mais pro meu gosto. Era a típica cidade da família feliz, onde com certeza moravam as pessoas do comercial de margarina. Não que eu odiasse famílias felizes, mas minha família era um fracasso. Eu tinha meu pai e meu irmão Sam.

Apesar de amar meu pai, frequentemente eu queria socar a cara dele, nada nunca o deixava orgulhoso ou feliz por mim, por mais que eu me esforçasse nada era bom o suficiente. E Sam era meu irmãozinho, eu o criei e tomo conta dele até hoje, Sammy é minha família. Mas chega de pensar assim, é gay demais!

Resolvi 'hospedar-me' em um motel da cidade, assim estaria mais perto do galpão. Chegando lá, vi uma moreninha fazendo seu check-in ela era muito bonita, tinha a pele negra, mas não escura demais, tinha os cabelos mais lindos que já vi, totalmente cacheados um corpo perfeito apesar das roupas largas, era linda e... Estava acompanhada.

Estava junto de um cara de sobretudo, que eu reconheci como sendo Castiel, um antigo amigo do meu pai, um carinha mais idiota que tudo e que nem sabia o que era sexo. Como um retardado desses arruma uma beleza dessas? O idiota já conhecia meu pai há anos e nem desconfiava que ele fosse caçador, era totalmente otário.

Fiquei de longe observando e pude ver que a atendente disse algo que não agradou a garota, só consegui ouvir o fim da conversa e era Castiel xingando a atendente e falando algo sobre a garota não trabalhar no mesmo ramo que ela e pedir as chaves do seu quarto.

Depois que eles foram pro seu quarto eu me aproximei.

–Boa noite, gostaria de alugar um quarto- falei jogando um charme afinal eu era lindo e nenhuma mulher resistia ao meu sorriso.

–Claro, mas vem cá você não é muito novo pra estar sozinho?- a pateta caiu no meu papo e estava 'tentando' me seduzir.

–Sou muito mais experiente do que você imagina graçinha. E aí esse quarto sai ou não?- Eu falei com um meio sorriso que desarma qualquer mulher.

–Claro que sai! Aqui a chave, quarto 506, se precisar de companhia durante a noite, é só chamar, daqui a pouco meu turno acaba, me chamo Cherry.

–Bem Cherry se precisar eu chamo. A propósito me chamo Ezra Powell. - eu ia saindo, mas resolvi voltar. - Ei Cherry, quem eram aquele casal que você atendeu antes?

–Era um carinha qualquer e uma puta. Você acredita que ele me desmoralizou? Falou que ela era filha dele, mas na verdade, eu sei que não é mais que uma puta preta.

Caramba! Cherry era extremamente preconceituosa eu até pensei em aproveitar a noite com ela, mas o preconceito e a voz dela eram broxantes.

–É, tanto faz. Bem... Boa noite pra você.

Me virei e ia indo pro meu quarto dormir quando senti duas mão percorrerem meu abdômen e uma voz 'gemendo'(ou pelo menos tentando gemer) meu nome. Quando me virei pra ver, Cherry estava me agarrando e me empurrando em direção ao quarto.

–Éeezra, Parece que meu turno acabou. -ela disse entre dentes me beijando e lambendo meu pescoço.

Ta bem eu sei que falei que Cherry era broxante, mas eu sou homem caralho! Não dá pra negar fogo. Cherry até que era bonitinha e por hoje daria pro gasto.

Tomei o controle da situação e a guiei pro meu quarto, abri a porta e a joguei na cama. O resto vocês já podem imaginar, a única coisa que eu pensei enquanto estava com Cherry foi naquela graçinha negra que eu havia visto mais cedo. Eu fiz sexo com Cherry, pensando nela, imaginando sua voz chamando meu nome e gemendo de prazer embaixo de meu pescoço.

_**-21 de outubro de 1994-**_

Acabei adormecendo com Cherry ainda no meu quarto, quando acordei tratei de pôr uma roupa e acordá-la.

–Acorda! Esta na hora de ir.

–Bom dia Ezra. -ela falou tentando me agarrar novamente, mas como eu ainda tinha de fazer pesquisas sobre o caso a dispensei, exatamente como eu fiz com todas as outras.

–Hora de ir Lupi, diversão por uma noite acabou.

–Mas meu nome é Cherry. - ela já ia choramingar, mas a cortei.

–Tanto faz se é Lupi ou Cherry, tá na hora de ir. - eu disse jogando suas roupas para ela.

Ela se vestiu e já ia saindo.

–Ah! Ezra se quiser repetir a dose, é só chamar.

–Tá, tá eu já sei, agora tchau.

Eu terminei de expulsá-la do quarto, eu ainda tinha que fazer a tal pesquisa e entrar em ação. Comecei a pesquisar sobre o caso da cidade. Eu já disse que odeio pesquisar?Não? Então estou falando, eu odeio pesquisar, é a coisa mais chata que se faz em um caso, você fica horas e horas às vezes até dias pesquisando.

No final da pesquisa eu descobri que haviam vampiros em Briamont, eles fizeram toca em um galpão abandonado, um lugar que qualquer pessoa tinha que passar por perto pra poder ir a parte comercial da cidade, várias garotas estavam desaparecendo, e quando eram encontradas, não tinham uma gota de sangue não havia um padrão de escolha, não importava a idade ou o caráter, só tinham de ser mulheres. Nesse dia fui entrevistar umas pessoas e ver se descobria algo mais, e no que deu? Mais um dia perdido.

Como eu expliquei às vezes uma pesquisa pode durar alguns dias e a minha durou toda a tarde daquele dia e a madrugada, ou seja, nada de diversão.

_**-22 de outubro de 1994-**_

Então finalmente no que seria meu terceiro dia nessa cidade, descobri tudo o que precisava e resolvi terminar logo o caso.

Chegando ao galpão me deparei com uma cena que para muitos seria perturbadora, mas pra mim já era normal, vários corpos do que pareciam ser vampiros, havia vários mortos num total de 13, todos vampiros.

Alguém passou aqui antes de mim e parecia que fez um bom trabalho, mas só parecia mesmo. Das pesquisas que eu fiz uma das coisas que descobri foi que naquele ninho havia um chefe, e eu pude ver a foto dele, e de cada corpo que eu vi ali, ele não estava lá, ou seja, algum idiota matou todos os vampiros menos o alpha, grande idiotice, agora quem quer que fosse tinha um inimigo. Além de deixar o alpha vivo, deixaram o local todo sujo, com os corpos por lá ainda, sorte que não passou ninguém por lá.

E como eu estava me sentindo muito caridoso e bonzinho limpei tudo, cortei e cremei os corpos.

Algum espertinho vem e faz o trabalho e eu que fico com a sujeira, mas eu tinha que limpar, ou descobririam sobre os vampiros, o que não seria nada legal, então fiz tudo de 'bom grado'.

No fim da noite ainda deviam ser umas duas da manha, o que significava que a noite estava apenas começando.

Decidi ir pra boate da cidade, tudo muito divertido para mim, tomei umas doses de whisky e vodca. Modéstia parte eu sou lindo e gostoso e as mulheres quase caiam no tapa pra ver quem sairia comigo. No fim da noite sai acompanhado de duas morenas, aproveitei mais um pouco e na manha seguinte fui embora. Depois desse dia nunca mais revi aquela moreninha.

_**-23 de outubro de 1994-**_

**POV Sam**

Dean havia me contado sobre sermos de uma família de caçadores, e simplesmente saiu pra caçar dizendo que voltaria em no máximo 5 dias.

O que? Como assim Caçadores? Como ele me despejava essas informações todas e 'saia pra caçar'.

Tudo bem, calma Sam, calma. O Dean tá louco é isso! Ele tá louco e por isso te falou essas coisas. Quando ele chegar ele vai ter que te explicar tudo direitinho.

Dean era como um pai pra mim, ele me criou e toma conta de mim até hoje, ele esteve mais presente até do que meu pai, mas por que ele falaria algo assim?

O tempo que Dean esteve fora foi bem tenso, eu estava sozinho em casa e não conseguia esquecer o que ele me disse, tudo parecia uma loucura, mas no fundinho da minha alma eu sabia que era verdade.

No dia que ele chegou em casa estava diferente, um pouco mudado, mas era algo que só quem tem costume com ele percebeu, eu tinha que conversar com Dean e saber de toda a história .

–Dean. Precisamos conversar

–Eu sei Sam... Eu te contei um monte de coisas e simplesmente sai, mas era um caso urgente que não podia mais esperar. Agora eu estou com mais tempo e posso falar com você direito, pode perguntar e o que for possível eu respondo.

–Primeiro eu gostaria de saber que história é essa de caçadores? E o papai ele também é um caçador?

–A nossa família por parte de mãe é caçadora, mamãe e o pai resolveram nos afastar dessa vida, mas quando a mãe foi assassinada, o pai se tornou caçador natentativa de se vingar e pegar o demônio que a matou.

–Espera ai! Mas a mamãe não tinha morrido num incêndio?

–Sim e não Sammy. Uma noite um demônio foi até nosso quarto você ainda tinha seis meses de vida e eu era muito novo. Quando mamãe o viu me mandou fugir e correu pra te pegar, mas ele a matou sem dó nem piedade, é difícil pra mim falar disso porque nossa família era muito unida e depois que mamãe morreu o pai se afastou de nós e deixou eu te criando praticamente sozinho, depois que o demônio matou mamãe ele pôs fogo na casa - Dean fez uma pausa respirando fundo, era doloroso pra ele estar me contando aquela história e pela primeira vez eu vi meu irmão com lágrimas nos olhos- Eu não sabia o que fazer Sammy, eu sabia que nossa mãe tinha morrido, então eu peguei você e sai de casa antes que tudo desmoronasse. Como só estávamos eu, você e a mamãe em casa, o pai ficou se culpando por ter nos deixado sozinhos e eu acho que culpando a mim também por não fazer nada pra impedir aquele demônio.

Dean e eu já estávamos com os olhos rasos d'água, tudo o que ele disse foi um baque pra mim e pelo visto ainda era pra ele. Eu não conseguia acreditar que mamãe morreu para nos proteger, e que papai praticamente nos abandonou pra cumprir uma vingança. Se ele se culpava por ter nos deixado sós, por que ele fez isso de novo? Porque nos deixou sozinhos?

–Dean, eu acho que vou descansar um pouco e tentar digerir todas essas informações e... Talvez encher a cara.

–Sam, desculpa não ter te contado antes, mas eu tinha que te proteger e eu não queria que você me abandonasse igual o papai em busca de uma vingança louca. Espera aqui um pouco que eu tenho algo pra você.

Dean saiu e voltou alguns minutos depois com uma espécie de caderno em mãos.

–Antes de dormir dá uma lida, você vai se sentir melhor, o pai disse que ele escreveu isso pra mamãe um tempo depois dela ter morrido e que todos nós deveríamos ler. Ahh... E vê se não enche a cara você é novo demais pra isso.

–Dean, você é um comediante! Seu primeiro porre foi aos onze anos, e você tá me falando pra não me embebedar aos quatorze? Eu quero, eu preciso focar bêbado agora. Se você quiser me acompanhar seja bem vindo, mas se não... Até mais. Amanha eu dou uma lida nesse caderno.

Dizendo isso me dirigi à cozinha e peguei uma caixa de cerveja, peguei duas, uma pra mim e a outra pra mim também, se Dean quisesse cerveja que se levantasse e fosse buscar. Fui pra sala com as duas cervejas na mão. Dean me olhou e estendeu a mão achando que a cerveja era pra ele.

–Se quiser vai buscar.

–Nossa Sammy, você é mau.

–Eu já falei que não gosto que me chame de Sammy, meu nome é Sammuel, Sam, Esse-a-Emi, Sam, entendeu?

–Entendi Sammy, você quis dizer que essa cerveja não é pra mim então?

–Não!

Bebi todas naquela noite, no dia seguinte quando acordei minha cabeça doía muito, eu estava jogado no sofá, e Dean estava jogado no chão, ele parecia ter bebido todas também. Minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir, por que eu não lembrava de ontem a noite?

Tentei me levantar e não consegui, senti um peso nos braços. Quando olhei bem, tinha uma mulher deitada comigo, ou melhor, em mim.

–MAS O QUE?- eu gritei e todos acordaram.

–Grita baixo Sammy eu to cansado.

–Oi meu amor já acordou é? Quer repetir a dose?

–Mas que dose mulher? Eu nem te conheço, Dean acorda, o que aconteceu ontem?

–Aném Sammy, eu quero dormir me deixa em paz.

–Levanta A-G-O-R-A!

–Tá bem, tá bem, já acordei mesmo, o que vossa alteza deseja pra me acordar cedo assim, não são nem uma da tarde ainda.

–Dean o que aconteceu ontem.

–Ah docinho, você não se lembra? A gente se divertiu um pouquinho, você tava tão tristonho que eu vim pra te animar.

–Ai meu Deus! Uma única bebedeira, a primeira, e eu acordo com uma prostituta que nem conheço.

–Calma Sam! Eu conheço, ela é uma antiga amiga. Mas e aí Darla? O que aconteceu ontem? Acho que fiquei mais bêbado do que de costume.

–Ah bebês vocês estavam muito tristes e bêbados ai você Deanzinho me ligou e pediu pra eu vim pra cá e animar vocês, nós passamos a noite juntos, nós três nos divertimos um pouco e acho que depois acabamos adormecendo.

–PUTAQUEOPARIU! Isso quer dizer que nós três no mesmo tempo?

Eu estava gritando feito louco, me dava medo e nojo só de imaginar que eu e meu irmão fizemos... Arrg eu nem consigo finalizar o pensamento.

–Calma Sammyzinho, vocês só ficaram comigo e não um com o outro.

Dessa vez foi Dean quem se pronunciou, ele se ajoelhou e fez sinal de oração pro céu agradecendo.

–Obrigado senhor, obrigado por me livrar dessa, OBRIGADO, OBRIGADO.

Eu me ajoelhei do lado dele e comecei a agradecer junto, só de zueira, porque Dean não era a pessoa mais crente em Deus desse mundo.

–OBRIGADO, OBRIGADO, SENHOR POR NOS LIVRAR DE UMA PIOR!

Eu até achei aquele momento engraçado, mas tava na hora de acordar. Levantei e despachei Darla, Dean continuava orando em agradecimento, algo que eu particularmente nunca vou esquecer. Fui tomar um banho, quando eu sai Dean ainda estava lá. Minha cabeça parecia quereer explodir, foi um banho de aproximadamente 5 minutos, não era tanto tempo assim, mas pra Dean ainda estar de joelhos no chão, era.

–Êi Padre Dean, já acabou o culto, hora de levantar. Agora é sério Dean depois do que você me contou eu quero pedir que você me treinasse, porque com certeza eu vou topar com momentos perigosos, agora que sei da verdade.

–Isso é sério? Sammuel Winchester esta me pedindo pra ser treinado, meu Deus outro milagre.

Dean já ia se ajoelhando de novo, mas eu o impedi.

–Esta bom, chega de zuar, eu estou falando sério, e quero que me treine, você vai me treinar?

–E você ainda pergunta, mas é claro que vou. - ele começou a rir igual a um louco quando foge do manicômio- O pai vai morrer de raiva quando souber que eu te contei a verdade!

–Por quê?

–Ele não queria que eu te contasse, ele queria que pelo menos um Winchester tivesse uma vida normal.

–Mas o normal dos Winchesters não é meio diferente do normal?

–Se bem que é mesmo Sam, mas deixa pra lá vamos começar o treinamento.

Eu ainda me sentia meio estranho com toda aquela história, mas eu queria aprender e saber me defender, eu queria me tornar alguém, aquele dia em que fui um imbecil foi inesquecível, tanto que eu esqueci toda a noite, aquela noite eu fui um Sam diferente me embebedei, transei e dei uma de louco. Espero nunca mais repetir essa cena. Por Deus, eu tinha perdido o juízo e quase 'fiquei' com meu irmão ao mesmo tempo. Ainda bem que não houve nada e na verdade... Graças a Deus que não ouve nada.

Durante esses meses que se passaram Dean me treinou e estou até me saindo bem já fui á algumas caçadas, matei alguns monstros uns fantasmas. É bem agitada a vida de caçador, mas ainda sinto falta da normalidade, falta de não saber de nada.

Esses dias eu estava pensando em começar a estudar, eu conheci uma garota na nossa cidade, ela é muito legal e diferente acho que estou possivelmente apaixonado.


	6. Capítulo 6

**A Meia Humana Anja-bruxa-deus, Karine Paulino**

_**Capítulo 6**_

_~Amor. Será possível? ~_

_**-25 de outubro de 1995-**_

**POV Karine**

Já havia se passado um ano desde minha 'primeira caçada', a partir daquele dia eu passei a caçar muito mais coisas perigosas e a ir sozinha. Dindo, Tio Bobby ou Tio Johny ainda me acompanhavam às vezes, mas o que eu mais gostava era de caçar sozinha.

Eu estava adorando minha adolescência, não que eu fosse uma pessoa fácil ou normal, não, normal eu nunca seria, mas quando eu estava sozinha eu podia fazer tudo. Eu tinha tudo ao meu controle, e se tinha uma coisa que eu adorava era controlar, ir para as caças e ter tudo planejado saber dos pontos fracos d oponente..

Eu estava indo em um caso bem difícil que ficava na cidade de Corellai_._

À aproximadamente um ano, para manter o disfarce de Karine Novack eu estava frequentando a escola, eu resolvi que seria melhor uma adolescente na escola, porque se alguém resolvesse perguntar ao Dindo por que eu não estudava, ia ser muito mau, e para não largar a escola eu pedi transferência pra cidade do caso. Eu havia ganhado um carro, que o Dindo comprou especialmente pra mim, eu amei o carro, lembro-me que o Dindo não queria que eu fosse e mesmo assim me deu um carro pra eu poder ir.

Era um Mercedes Bens W108, ele era lindo, era de uma cor verde musgo escuro, muito lindo, com bancos e volante de couro. Eu tinha aquele carro há um mês e eu amava-o, ele era parte de tudo o que eu era, ele era meu bebê, até nome ele receb–Maximillian, mas pros mais intímos era só Max. No meu primeiro dia de aula em Corellai, eu me lembro bem, eu cheguei e dirigi pro estacionamento, todos os alunos olhavam pra mim, e eu que era bem marrenta nem liguei. Estacionei meu carro e na hora que eu desci, uma garota, devia ser uma das patys do colégio, veio até começou a falar.

– Ola garotinha, estou te dando às boas vindas, eu sou Naty, a dona do colégio, e só quero evitar o trabalho de ter que te avisar depois.

–Óh! Muito prazer também meu nome é Laurine.

–Bem Marine não adianta você ter um carro legal ou tentar ser popular, quem manda aqui sou eu e se você não fizer o que eu quiser, pode ter certeza que eu ponho toda a escola contra você, se você agir direitinho você não será só mais uma que tentou e foi esquecida, talvez possamos até ser amigas.

Eu queria ver até onde ela iria com o seu joginho de ''eu sou a mais popular e todo o resto me obedece curve-se diante de mim''

–Ou talvez não?

–É, ou talvez não. Basta você me obedecer, Marine.

–Sabe Paty...

–Naty, meu nome é Naty.

–Tanto faz. Como eu ia dizendo, pra mim tanto faz quem você é ou quem você deixou de ser, eu não estou nem aí pra essa escola e pra quem estuda nela, eu vim aqui pra trabalhar e só estou na escola por obrigação, eu não me importo com você. Daqui a alguns meses eu vou embora e seu reininho de terror vai continuar aqui pra você, mas se você puder evitar entrar no meu caminho, vai ser melhor pra você. E a propósito meu nome é Laurine e não Marine.

Eu coloquei moral nela mas parecia que ela não queria me ouvir.

–Olha aqui Marine, você esta cometendo um grande erro e vai pagar, começando agora.

Falando isso ela jogou um copo de raspadinha nas minhas roupas, caiu raspadinha em mim e no Max.

–Droga! Você ta louca essa era minha camiseta predileta, olha o que você fez com meu bebê, sua louca!

–Eu te avisei Marine, você não sabe com quem esta lidando, você vai pagar.

A garota não se contentou em me jogar suco ela ainda rasgou a minha camiseta, nessa hora todos estavam nos olhando, eu estava a ponto de explodir. A idiota rasgou e manchou minha camisa predileta e ainda emporcalhou meu bebê. O que ela não sabia é que eu não era uma dessas garotinhas perdidas que ela mandava e desmandava, eu era eu, e justamente por isso ela estava perdida.

Nesse momento eu dei uma chave de braço nela a imobilizando e prensando de frente pro meu carro no local que caiu raspadinha a sujando toda.

–Escuta aqui Naty, você que não sabe com quem esta lidando, eu te avisei e estou te falando de novo: não atravesse o meu caminho. Eu sou bem pior do que você possa imaginar, e posso me tornar seu pior pesadelo, é melhor tomar cuidado, você estragou minha blusa predileta e ainda sujou meu bebê de suco. Guerra avisada não mata cego.

Eu a ameacei e a enchi de medo mesmo afinal era minha blusa e meu bebê, e ela me ameaçou e humilhou na frente de todos, e se tem uma coisa que eu não aguento é que os outros riam de mim. Eu estava muito nervosa. A soltei e mandei-a seguir seu caminho.

–Você vai me pagar.

A estúpida ainda tentou me ameaçar de novo, mas nem deixei-a terminar a frase me virei na direção do bebê usando o resto da camisa para tirar o suco que caiu nele e falando.

–Tenta pra eu ver.

Ela saiu de perto de mim soltando fogo pelas ventas, os outros alunos observavam a cena e vaiavam.

–Acabou o show todo mundo dando linha.

Expulsei todo mundo e terminei de limpar meu bebê.

–Ô bebê, pronto mamãe já cuidou de você, aquela malvada nunca mais vai mexer com a gente, fica tranquilo que se ela atentar contra você de novo eu acabo com ela.

Abri a porta do Max e peguei uma camiseta extra que eu levava comigo, estava sozinha então comecei a trocar de roupa ali mesmo no estacionamento, mas eu não estava tão sozinha quanto eu imaginava.

–Opa, que é isso? Streptease? Ainda esta muito cedo pra me divertir. Ah, você deve ser a garota que a Naty me falou. Você sabe que ela vai te perseguir a partir de agora?

Se fosse outra hora eu já teria socado a cara de um babaca que me falasse isso mas apenas retruquei brincando.

–Hahaha, mas essa escola é cheia de metidos. Se eu me importasse com o que cada pessoa vai achar de mim eu não seria eu, eu seria a Naty. Será que pode me dar licença?- falei com cara de obviedade, mostrando que estava trocando de roupa.

–Ai, essa doeu, Meu nome é Liam muito prazer.

–Meu nome é Laurine, mas não é prazer nenhum conhecer um dos capachinhos da Naty.

–Nossa, você é bem brava não? E eu não sou um capachinho da Naty, eu sou o ex.

–Hum, o ex? Pelo menos alguém que pensa.

Até que ele era bonito, tinha os cabelos castanhos ondulados, e os olhos mais negros ainda com a pele branca igual papel, eu fiquei o analisando e acabei me perdendo no tempo, depois de alguns segundos ele se pronunciou.

–Gostou do que viu?

–Hã? Esta maluco?

–Eu? Claro, porque fui eu que fiquei te encarando por uns bons segundos.

–Tecnicamente foi você sim. Você me espiou trocando de roupa. Então vamos nos considerar quites.

Nós já estavamos atrasados e nos direcionando para as nossas aulas, que por milagre do destino seriam nas mesmas classes os três primeiros períodos.

–É garota você realmente é bem esperta, que tal almoçarmos juntos?

–Almoçar? A aula nem começou ainda, e você já esta pensando no almoço?

–Hahaha, que sarcástica você heim? Mas é sério, aceita almoçar comigo?

–Se por acaso eu aceitasse almoçar com você, por acaso não estou dizendo que aceitei, o que a Naty acharia?

–Laurine, você é muito má, ela odiaria.

–Eeeeu? Má? Imagina são seus olhos. Eu aceito, mas se você me encher a paciência eu nem falo mais com você.

–Claro vossa alteza.

Ele falou fazendo reverencias e me fazendo rir. Fomos pra aula e o tempo todo Liam me contava como era a escola, os locais, as salas e quem eram os aliados de Naty. Quando deu o terceiro horário fomos pra cantina almoçar.

Todos os alunos nos olhavam e cochichavam, mas eu nem liguei, estavamos servindo nossas bandejas quando Liam puxou assunto.

–E ai Lauri, - esse era o apelido que ele me deu em três horários- O que você esta achando da escola?

–Até que é legalzinha, dá pro gasto, tem até umas pessoas legais e outras nem tanto.

Já estavamos sentados comendo e conversando nessa hora.

–E eu estou em que qualidade de pessoas?

–Ãhnm, nas nem tanto. -eu falei rindo e ele se fingiu de magoado.

–Assim você me magoa.

–Claro, claro, coitadinho eu sou tão má. Muahahahaha.

Enquanto brincávamos Naty chegou.

–Vejam só se não é a putinha. Olha só gente e ela ainda é ladra de namorados.

Liam já começava a falar

–Olha aqui Naty... - mas eu o empedi

–Tudo bem Liam, deixa que eu me defenda sozinha. Olha aqui Naty, se você acha que pode ficar me ofendendo assim, você esta enganada, com certeza absoluta eu não sou o mesmo que você- agradeci mentalmente o Dindo por essa- e se você não sabe segurar seu namorado eu não tenho culpa. Ou melhor ex-namorado, porque pelo que eu saiba vocês já terminaram, então se você preza sua saúde me deixa em paz. Já é a terceira vez que eu te aviso é melhor você me ouvir. Agora faz um favor, eu estou aqui tentando curtir meu almoço mas só sua presença me deixa enjoada, da o fora.

–Ai ai Marine, você acha que essa pose de durona vai me assustar, mas eu sei que isso é só papo, você já vai se arrepender de ter tentado bater de frente comigo. Meninas, vamos deixem esses dois idiotas ai.

Graças a Deus ela tinha ido embora e me deixado em paz, custou alguns minutos e alguns gritos meus pros alunos se acalmarem.

–Nossa. Parabéns, poucas pessoas enfrentam a Naty desse jeito e contam a história.

–Já enfrentei coisas piores que ela, ela não passa de uma criança mimada e ignorante.

Nesse instante o sinal bateu: *_TRIIIIIIIM_*

–Olha aí, perdi meu almoço. Vamos pra aula.

Meus dois últimos períodos eram diferentes dos de Liam, então só nos encontramos novamente na saída.

Esta indo em direção ao meu carro, quando eu percebi um aglomerado em torno dele. Nesse momento várias coisas percorreram minha mente, e vários modos de como matar alguém bem lenta e dolorosamente.

Quando abri espaço entre as pessoas e vi o meu carro meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Meu bebê, meu Max, estava com as laterais todas arranhadas e escrito com arranhões:

_**''Puta, ladra de namorados''**_

As pessoas podiam até me odiar e falar mal de mim, mas nunca, NUNCA, poderiam tocar no meu Max. Eu corri até ele já chorando.

–Max, ô bebê. Aquela monstra fez isso com você? Fica calmo amor, mamãe vai cuidar de você, vai dar tudo certo. Ô meu bebê eu vou cuidar de tudo. Aquela desgraçada vai se arrepender de existir.

–Laurine, calma você esta bem? É só um carro. - Liam falou tentando me acalmar, o que só resultou em eu virar para ele com meu pior olhar e falar bem baixinho.

–Não é só um carro, é o meu bebê e Naty vai pagar por isso.

Eu já estava dentro do Max, ainda chorava e dirigi meu carro pra fora do estacionamento, quando cheguei na saída vi Naty e sua ganguezinha de araque paradas na porta. Desci do meu carro não mais chorando, depois de tê-lo estacionado em um local seguro e já parti pra briga.

Cheguei a puxando pelos cabelos e a jogando no chão.

–Sua vaca, desgraçada, quem você acha que é pra atentar contra meu Max?

Ela se levantou se recompondo do susto, em torno de nós já havia se formado um circulo com alunos gritando

*BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA*

–Eu avisei que você ia começar a se arrepender a partir de hoje.

–Pois quem vai se arrepender é você, você podia falar de mim, jogar merda em mim, fazer o que quisesse comigo, mas seu erro foi tocar no Max, eu vou acabar com sua raça, e ai depois você vai pagar o concerto do meu carro.

–_Abaffiato_. _Mirageentus_.

Eu estava tão nervosa e queria tocar o terror nela então lancei em nós duas um _abaffiato_ e um _mirageentus_. _Mirageentus _era o feitiço que eu havia criado e ele camuflava o que fazíamos tornando uma imagem mais plausível e aceitável para quem não era caçador ou bruxo.

–Que é isso? Além de esquisita é louca?

–Sim, sou louca e agora você vai ver quem eu sou. Você vai se arrepender de ter tocado no meu bebê.

Eu falava quando a derrubei no chão com um tapa, pros demais alunos era um tapa comum, mas para nós duas que não estávamos no controle do mirageentus foi um super tapa.

–Mas... O que é isso? O que você é?

–Eu sou seu pior pesadelo, em carne e osso. Crucius!

Eu sei que o Crucius era um dos imperdoáveis, mas ninguém saberia que eu o usei.

Naty gemeu de dor no chão, enquanto isso os alunos achavam que estávamos simplesmente brigando.

–Vo-você é louca, como isso é possível? Porque ninguém me ajuda? Ei vocês, por que não fazem nada?

Ela tentou chamar por socorro, mas ninguém a ouvia ou parecia perceber o risco que ela corria.

–É possível do mesmo jeito que ninguém te vê sofrendo. Deixa eu te explicar umas coisas, enquanto eu não quiser, ninguém te verá, enquanto eu quiser, você vai sofrer. Você acha que eu estava brincando quando disse que desejaria nunca ter nascido, eu te avisei três vezes Naty, três vezes é muita coisa, mas você não me escutou, você tinha que mexer com o meu bebê, não podia simplesmente ouvir o que eu disse. Agora vê se me escuta, eu vou te propor um trato, cabe a você tomar a decisão certa, vai ouvir.

Eu sabia ser mau e ela merecia, todo o tempo que eu falava eu estava mantendo vários crucius nela.

–Vo-vo-vou ouvir, mas por favor tira essa dor.

Nesse momento um pensamento mandado pelo Dindo me chegou em mente

__Karine não seja má, pare de torturar a garota.__

__Ta bom Dindo-_ eu pensei de volta pra ele, - _eu só vou fazer ela prometer pagar o concerto do Max__

Pensei em resposta ao Dindo e voltei a conversar com ela.

–Claro, afinal eu não sou tão má assim. Bom, o trato é o seguinte, você paga o concerto do meu Maximilliam, e me esqueçe e eu te deixo viver. É ou não um ótimo trato? E aí aceita?

–E se eu não aceitar o que vai acontecer?

Quando ela perguntou isso eu cai na gargalhada.

–Ai Naty! Você é tão engraçada, só tem a opção de aceitar, entendeu? Eu só disse que era um trato pra parecer mais amigável, mas só tem a opção de aceitar.

–Então eu aceito.

–Ótimo, boa garota, ah e só mais um aviso Naty, se você falar do que houve aqui pra qualquer um. Você morre.

–Tu-tudo bem, eu não vou falar nada.

–É bom mesmo, você não gostou de sofrer, gostou? Se não pode ter certeza que se abrir o bico toda a dor que você pode imaginar não vai nem chegar perto do que vou fazer se aproximar do Maximilliam de novo. Ficamos entendidas assim então: você paga meu concerto, me deixa em paz e vive?

–Sim.

Ela falou decidida, eu fui ruim eu confesso mas quando mechem com meu Max eu perco a cabeça e ela estava merecendo.

Tirei o _mirageentus_ e o _abaffiato_, e a ajudei a se levantar do chão, pra todos os alunos nós havíamos brigado e depois feito as pazes, falando que nunca mais uma mexeria com a outra e que ela pagaria o concerto do meu carro, bem coisa de novela memo. Todos ficaram sem entender o que aconteceu, mas não me importava eu mostrei a ela quem é que mandava e a coloquei em seu lugar.

Quando a ajudei a se levantar sem que ninguém ouvisse falei em seu ouvido.

–Espero que cumpra sua parte do trato, a minha eu vou cumprir.

Ela engoliu um seco terminou de se levantar e pegou as chaves do meu carro para levá-lo a uma mecânica, antes que ela saísse com o carro me abaixei e falei com Max

–Max bebê, fica tranquilo que ela não vai fazer nada de mal pra você, se ela tentar ela já sabe o que a espera. Não é mesmo Naty?

–É-é

–Ótimo, cuide bem do meu bebê, daqui a dois dias quero ele intacto.

–Ok

Eu ia ir embora, mas não tinha como ir já que meu carro foi para o concerto. Avistei Liam que de longe observava toda a cena.

Fui em direção a ele.

–E ai Liam rola uma carona pra mim? Meu carro foi pro concerto e só volta daqui dois dias.

–Claro que rola. Mas o que foi aquilo tudo? E que você fez com a Naty, pra ela abaixar a crista assim? Você é a primeira a fazer isso

–Apenas contei umas verdades, pergunte a qualquer um, só falei o que ela precisava ouvir, e aproveitei pra dar uma surra nela antes. Mas não vamos falar disso, só de lembrar do meu bebê naquele estado, a raiva já é demais.

–Tudo bem, e então pra onde vamos?

Era a primeira vez em que eu ficava em uma casa e não em um motel durante um caso, porque esse era um caso longo e eu não deveria ficar morando em um motel.

–Rua Maplle, no Bairro Serra.

–Que interessante... É mesma rua da minha.

–Fala sério? Que irônico, nossas aulas nas mesmas salas, almoço na mesma cantina e agora nossas casas.

–Realmente, o destino queria nos unir. - ele disse sarcástico.

Essa ultima coisa que ele falou me pegou de surpresa, porque eu havia acabado de conhecer o carinha e ele me fala algo assim.

–Ah desculpa, eu não devia sair falando essas coisas, pra alguém que eu conheço a apenas uma tarde.

–Uma longa tarde diga-se de passagem. Hoje aconteceram tantas coisas... Êi para aqui, minha casa é essa dali.

Eu falei apontando e ele começou a rir.

–Posso saber qual a graça?

–Claro que pode vizinha.

–Epâ! Como assim vizinha?

–Esse é o termo que se dá quando uma pessoa mora na casa ao lado da outra.

Agora até eu fui obrigada a rir e comentar.

–É parece que o destino quer nos unir.

Nós dois rimos, ele então estacionou seu carro na garagem de sua casa, eu desci e cada um foi pro seu lado.

Mas antes que eu estivesse fora da sua garagem Liam me puxou e me beijou, no início um beijo tímido, mas depois foi tomando forma ele explorava minha boca com sua língua, o beijo estava ficando mais quente quando recobrei a sanidade e o afastei.

Já estava indo em direção a minha 'casa' quando Liam me parou me deu um abraço, sem segundas intenções e falou

–Foi um prazer conhecer você

Não pude deixar de sorrir e apenas responder baixando um pouco meu muro de proteção

–Igualmente pra mim, vizinho. Boa noite

–Boa Noite. Vizinha.

Despedimos-nos e fui pra 'casa', entrei em casa e fui dormir pensando naquele beijo e tudo o que aconteceu durante meu dia.


	7. Capítulo 7

**A Meia Humana Anja-bruxa-deus, Karine Paulino**

_**Capítulo 7**_

_~Dias tranquilos virão~_

_**-26 de outubro de 1995-**_

**POV Karine **

No dia seguinte, acordei bem cedo, levantei, fiz minha higiene matinal e fui tomar um banho. Fiquei mais ou menos meia hora no banho, não conseguia tirar de minha cabeça aquele beijo que Liam me deu, mas eu tinha que esquecer, porque no fim das contas não importaria.

Eu estava bem tomando meu banho quando escutei a campainha tocar, e é ai que me lembrei, que Liam tinha me mandado uma mensagem falando que ia me dar carona enquanto meu Max estava no concerto. Droga!

–Liam é você?- eu fui obrigada a gritar porque ainda estava no banheiro.

–É, sou eu. Esta tudo bem? Eu posso voltar depois. - ele me grita de volta.

–Não, entra aê. A porta ta aberta, só estou tomando um banho daqui a pouco eu apareço por ai.

–Esta bem então. Hum... Você já tomou café?

Nós conversávamos gritando, porque não dava pra falar em um tom de voz normal.

–Não, mas não precisa se preocupar, de manhã eu não costumo comer nada.

–Tarde de mais, já estou na sua cozinha fazendo café.

Eu já estava colocando minha roupa, quando ele falou isso, só faltava pentear meu cabelo e tomar café, já que ele resolveu fazer, então desci pra cozinha.

–Ai não! Você vai destruir minha cozinha.

Eu estava zuando com a cara dele, porque até que a cozinha estava arrumadinha.

–Que engraçado. Bom dia pra você também senhorita sarcasmo... E de nada.

–Bom dia. E aí o que tem de café? Já que você resolveu invadir minha cozinha.

Eu estava penteando meu cabelo ali na cozinha mesmo, enquanto Liam terminava o café.

–Bom, pelo o que eu vi, na sua dispensa só tem porcaria, então o café é café.

Ele riu da própria piada e eu ri junto.

–Haha, quem é o ser sarcástico agora? Espera eu terminar de pentear meu cabelo, que eu te mostro o que se pode fazer com essas 'porcarias'.

Eu ainda estava me penteando, e nos dirigi até a sala. Pra não cair cabelo na cozinha, o que seria bem nojento.

Depois de alguns minutos terminei de me pentear e foi aí que me dei conta da hora, ainda eram 09:00 da manhã, por um momento eu me esqueci que era cedo e achei que já era hora da escola, quando me dei conta das horas a única coisa que me perguntei foi "O que Liam fazia na minha casa as nove da manha? "

Tipo assim, por um instante eu achei que já era hora de sairmos, por isso ele estava lá, mas ai que eu vi ainda faltava muito tempo.

–Êi, são nove da manhã, por que você esta aqui. A aula só começa meio dia não é?

–Sim, mas me deu vontade de vir te visitar, aí eu passei aqui mais cedo. E aí vai me mostrar o que se pode fazer com aquelas porcarias, ou não?

–Éhhh, esta bom, vamos pra cozinha.

Fomos pra cozinha, eu fui pensando no que Liam estaria procurando em minha casa a essa hora da manhã. Ele acha que aquela resposta fajuta me engana, depois eu tiraria essa história a limpo. Agora eu ia mostraria meus dotes culinários.

–Olhe e aprenda.

–Vou tentar.

Em alguns minutos eu tinha preparado panquecas e feito uma calda de chocolate. Ps: Eu ADORO chocolate

Peguei dois pratos coloquei panquecas pra mim e para Liam, a calda eu coloquei em um potesinho pra nos servirmos a gosto.

–Pode-se servir, não precisa ter vergonha não.

–Realmente, umas 'porcarias podem dar uma ótima refeição'

–Viu? Eu não falei. Aqui esta a calda.

Falando isso despejei um monte de calda nas minhas panquecas. Liam me olhava engraçado, parecendo que era a primeira vez que me via.

–Vai querer panquecas com sua calda?

–Que engraçado, só não esquece que você esta na minha casa, e eu te jogo na rua.

Eu falei com cara séria, mas por dentro estava rachando de rir. Liam fez carinha de triste, quase que eu me derreti toda com aquela carinha.

–Assim você me magoa.

–Ô dó gente. Coitadinho.

Eu falei fazendo beiçinho o imitando fingindo arrependimento

–E agora Liam, você nunca mais vai me perdoar. Eu não queria ser má, é que eu AMO chocolate, e essa cauda é de chocolate.

–Já te perdoei a muito tempo. Hum.. Você gosta de chocolate então?

–Posso dizer que é meu único vicio, junto de guardar meu bebê e meu Walt.

–Seu bebê? Walt? Você não me disse que já era mãe e que namorava.

Eu comecei a rir dele, eu ri tanto da cara de ciúmes dele. Ele era tão fofinho com ciúmes, ele era tão lindo de qualquer jeito.

Nessa hora ele se levantou e foi marchando em direção a sala.

–Se você vai ficar rindo de mim eu vou embora.

–Não Liam espera, eu to rindo porque meu bebê é o Max, Max meu carro. Lembra?

Quando eu disse isso ele ficou mais vermelho que um pimentão, parecia que ia morrer de vergonha.

–Ai meu Deus! Que vergonha é essa que eu passei agora. Valeu, falou, vou ali cavar um buraco e me jogar. Desculpa Lauri, você nem me deve explicações, pra ter que me contar isso.

–Preocupa não bobo. Vem, vamos voltar pra cozinha, minhas panquecas vão esfriar.

Eu sai puxando ele em direção de volta pra cozinha.

–Aiai Liam... Sabia que você fica uma gracinha com vergonha? Não precisa se calar por causa disso.

–Precisar não precisa, mas que eu paguei um papelão agora, isso eu paguei. E já que estamos conversando mesmo sobre isso: Quem ou o que é Walt?

–Bom, o Walt é o que, mas pra mim é como uma pessoa. Ele é meu travesseiro, eu o tenho desde pequena, é meu amigo, camarada, e sempre esta comigo, ele esteve comigo em todos os momentos e até no momento que eu mais precisei. Pra muitos é só um travesseiro velho e puído, mas pra mim é da família. - falei com o olhos meio brilhantes.

–Ei, não precisa chorar. Esta tudo bem.

Ele me puxou e me deu um abraço, eu nem percebi que pouquíssimas lágrimas teimavam em sair, só quando Liam me falou é que vi que elas já caiam.

–Você deve achar que eu sou louca né? Numa hora eu estou rindo e na outra chorando.

–Não, nunca. Se você chorou de lembrar, é porque existe algo que te deixe triste. Chorar não é loucura é só necessário.

Liam era tão natural para mim, era como se tivéssemos crescido juntos, nem parecia que só nos conhecíamos a um dia e ele era tão natural pra mim, que não afastei seu abraço, só comecei a falar.

–Sabe Liam. -dei mais uma pequena fungada antes de continuar- Quando eu ainda era muito pequena, meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro, e as únicas coisas que sobreviveram ao acidente foram Walt e eu. Ele esta comigo desde sempre. E quando me lembro disso, eu fico triste, porque meus pais se sacrificaram por mim, eles praticamente me expulsaram do carro antes dele explodir. Eu vi meus pais pegando fogo, e eu só tinha seis anos. O Walt foi quem sempre esteve comigo.

Nesse momento todas as lágrimas que estavam presas saíram, tinha tempos que eu não chorava por causa de meus pais, eu achava que já tinha superado, mas não ainda havia coisas que eu não conseguia esquecer.

–Nossa! É uma história e tanto. Pelo que você me contou o Walt. É esse o nome dele né?

–Humrum.

–Pelo que você me contou, o Walt é o seu elo com sua infância, eu não acho que seja fácil passar pela morte dos pais aos seis anos e ainda os ver queimando, e pelo pouco que eu te conheço eu sei que você não fica chorando assim toda hora. O Walt é seu amigo desde sempre, e chorar às vezes por se lembrar disso é bom.

Eu ainda chorava mais um pouquinho nos braços de Liam, e tinha molhado a camisa dele toda. Já tinha me recomposto e parado de chorar, realmente as palavras de Liam haviam me ajudado, e ele estava certo, não era sempre que eu chorava.

–Muito obrigado por me ouvir e desculpa se eu te enchi com essa história toda, é só que eu não consegui deixar de lembrar, ou sei lá o que, eu só consegui chorar. E olha ai o resultado, eu acabei com sua camisa.

Apontei pra camisa dele e ele olhou para si.

–Mas foi por um bom motivo.

–É, mas você não pode sair molhado assim, pode ficar doente. Como uma pessoa pode produzir tantas lágrimas assim?

Eu falei brincando comigo mesma.

–Me siga, vou arrumar uma camisa pra você vestir.

Sai andando mas ele ficou parado me olhando.

–Vem bobo.

Levei Liam pro quarto que seria pro meu Dindo caso ele resolvesse ficar por aqui, entrei e abri o guardo roupa, o guarda roupa do Dindo era constituído basicamente de sobretudos, algumas camisas brancas e umas calças pretas que ele teimava em usar, apesar ele ficar lindo com elas.

Liam ficava olhando o quarto e sua cara era de quem perguntava 'quem era o dono desse quarto?'

–Esse é um quarto pro meu Dindo. Para o caso dele resolver me visitar, depois que meus pais faleceram, ele tomou conta de mim, até eu me emancipar. Você já estava pensando besteira né?

–Eu? Não, imaginação a sua.

–Claro, claro, eu tenho uma imaginação muito fértil.

–Ainda bem que você sabe.

Escolhi uma das camisas do Dindo e a estendi pro Liam.

–Aqui.

O entreguei a camisa e fiquei parada esperando, ele se trocar, mas parecia que tinha algo errado, até que ele falou

–Hãm, dá pra virar de costas, por favor?

–Áhhh, é isso. Gente Liam! Deixa de ser bobo, você já me espiou trocando de roupa, e esta com vergonha?

–Eu não te espiei, eu só te vi por acidente.

–Esta bom. Vou fingir que acredito. Eu vou ali à cozinha lavar a louça ai você pode trocar de roupa em paz. Quando você terminar aparece lá.

Sai do quarto deixando Liam sozinho se trocando.

Mas é claro que não perdi a oportunidade dei só uma espiadinha antes de ir pra cozinha. Pude ver Liam tirando sua camisa, parecia que ele tirou ela sensualizando, ele era todo definido e bronzeado, mas era loucura minha ficar ali o espiando e era errado. Seria pior se ele me visse então fui pra cozinha antes que ele me visse.

Estava lavando louça quando Liam me chamou entrando na cozinha, com a camisa do Dindo ele ficava lindo, eu tinha que parar de pensar essas coisas.

–E aí, quer ajuda na louça?

–Não. Não precisa. Mas aqui, não querendo te expulsar da minha casa, mas não é melhor você ir pra casa, quando você chegou aqui eram nove horas, e agora já é quase meio dia, sua família deve estar preocupada.

–O que? Meio dia! Meu deus a manha passou tão rápido. Vamos a gente esta atrasado.

–Atrasados pra que?

–Escola, sua doidinha, escola.

–Ai meu Deus é mesmo, espera só eu trocar de roupa rapidão.

–Mais essa esta boa

–Há, mas não esta mesmo. É rapidão, aguenta só um pouquinho.

Nem dei chance dele responder sai correndo pro meu quarto e troquei de roupa. Coloquei uma calça de couro que eu amava, e uma camisa verde, nem mexi nos meus cabelos e coloquei um all star azul escuro. Não demorei nem dois minutos trocando de roupa, alguns feitiços e azarações me ajudaram a ser mais rápida.

Desci e quando Liam me viu seu queixo quase caiu.

–Baba não filho.

–Como você fez isso? Foram só dois minutos.

–Eu não te disse que trocava de roupa rapidão? Vamos?

–Vamos

Fomos saindo pra fora de minha casa e eu tranquei a porta, além de jogar um feitiço de proteção sem que Liam percebesse.

–Liam, você não vai quere trocar de roupa antes, não?

–Ah não, vou com essa camisa mesmo, ficou bom?

–Ficou. Ficou melhor em você do que no Dindo. - eu ri da minha piada interna.

Fomos pra escola, estudamos.

_**-03 de novembro de 1995-**_

Alguns dias se passaram, Liam e eu estávamos muito mais unidos.

O que me esqueci de mencionar foi que quando entrei na escola já era fim de ano, ou seja, era o ano da formatura, e Liam havia me convidado, eu não disse que iria, e nem que não iria.

O caso já estava com um bom andamento, mas eu não o terminaria antes da formatura. Resolvi que conversaria com Tio Johny, pediria um conselho, já que ele estava me ajudando no caso e hospedado lá em casa.

–Tio Johny, eu estava precisando de um conselho seu. É algo muito importante e sério. Sabe o Liam?.

–Aquele de quem você fala a todo o tempo e que praticamente já mora aqui ? É acho que sei.

–Esta bom deu pra ver que eu falo um pouquinho dele, mas o caso é que ele me convidou para o baile, e eu queria muito aceitar, mas tem o caso, e ele não sabe quem eu sou de verdade...

–Vai menina, aproveita sua adolescência, enquanto você a tem. Se você gosta mesmo desse garoto, uma hora ou outra você vai ter que contar pra ele.

–Tio Johny, mas não é só isso que eu quero falar, tem uma pessoa aqui dessa cidade que sabe de mim, o que eu sou...

–O que? Quem?

–É a Naty, no inicio a gente não se deu bem, mas depois nos tornamos amigas, e como aquele dia eu torturei ela usando magia porque ela mexeu com o Max. Ela sabe de tudo e me pediu pra treinar ela, e todo esse tempo que eu estou aqui eu treino ela sempre que possível.

–Mais alguma surpresa? Você torturou a garota com magia, Castiel sabe disso?

–Sabe, mas tio o que eu quero saber é se seria melhor eu contar a verdade pro Liam também, será que você me ajuda a pensar?

–Sorte sua não ser o Bobby aqui. Eu acho que você tem de contar a verdade pra ele, pelo que você diz, ele também esta apaixonado por você. Se não, ele só vai te achar uma louca e sumir. Então não há o que esperar.

–Obrigado Tio Johny, só você pra me ajudar agora, como você mesmo disse Tio Bobby ia querer me bater, o Dindo não ia nem gostar de eu estar treinando a Naty. Sabe no inicio eu a odiava, pelo que ela fez com o Max, mas depois nos entendemos. Olha a ideia que me veio em mente: Eu vou pedir um conselho a ela também, ela conhece o Liam a mais tempo que eu, talvez me ajude. Hoje você tem a casa só pra si, vou dormir na casa de Naty.

Dei um beijo na bochecha do Tio e sai em direção à casa da Naty. Cheguei abrindo aporta e gritando, eu sabia que ela estava lá.

–NATY! Naty! Naty! Cadê você? Eu preciso de um conselho.

–No quarto, aqui em cima maluca.

Ela gritou de volta e nessa hora eu já estava subindo as escadas da casa de Naty e entrando no quarto dela. Ela estava deitada na cama lendo um livro

–Fala Kah, tudo beleza?

–Tudo ótimo.

–A gente vai treinar hoje?

–Hoje não, hoje a gente vai ter um papo de garotas.

Coloquei minhas coisas do lado da cama de Naty, ela já estava acostumada em às vezes eu dormir na sua casa.

–Naty, como eu começo?

–Pelo começo ué!

Rimos

–Chega de palhaçada. Como você sabe eu sou diferente e caço e todas essas coisas, que meu nome é Karine e sabe quase toda a minha vida, bom você se tornou minha melhor amiga. Esses dias o Liam me chamou pra ir com ele no baile...

Ela me interrompeu.

– What the fall? O Liam te chamou pra ir no baile, Oh my God! E o que você disse?

–Calma maluquinha, eu ainda não respondi, eu preciso decidir algo antes. Eu tenho que contar a verdade pra ele, porque se não vai ser tudo em vão, se ele souber o que eu sou e não quiser mais sair comigo eu vou entender, mas eu tenho que contar, se eu não contasse, eu me sentiria uma mentirosa, mentindo pra meu primeiro amor.

–2 palavras começadas com 'menti' foram ditas, você se preocupa com isso mesmo né? Primeiro amor é? Finalmente a durona Kah decidiu assumir que esta amando. Mas qual sua duvida já esta tudo decidido, você gosta dele ele gosta de você, você vai falar a verdade, e se ele não aceitar é porque ele realmente é um idiota de não aceitar alguém como você.

–Obrigado Naty, você se tornou uma grande amiga, desculpa se aquele dia eu te torturei, é que era o Max.

–Éh, agora eu aprendi: não devemos brincar com seu carro... Ou família. Mas não tem o que desculpar eu mereci menina, você foi a pessoa que me abriu os olhos, antes eu era fútil e metida, achava que o mundo girava em torno de mim. E se para eu abrir os olhos foram necessários alguns minutos de tortura? Tudo bem.

Estávamos as duas sorrindo abraçadas.

–Você se tornou alguém muito importante pra mim Naty, é minha irmã. Se antes alguém me falasse que eu diria isso e estaria quase chorando igual um bebê, eu diria que era louco, mas hoje eu vejo que as vezes uma mudança é bem vinda. Eu te agradeço muito por me entender.

–Eu também te agradeço ambas nos tornamos pessoas melhores quando nos conhecemos. Mas chega de drama, você tem que ligar pro Liam.

–Mas agora? Esta tarde, ele já deve estar dormindo.

–Por você ele acorda, e além do mais o baile é daqui a 15 dias, e hoje é sexta-feira, ou seja, ele vai ter o fim dessa semana pra digerir todas as informações. Então liga pra ele e pede pra ele te encontrar lá no esconderijo.

–Mas, mas...

–Nada de mas, Karine. É hora de você falar com o Liam, e se ele te fizer sofrer, eu mesma o caço.

–Ta bom.

Peguei o telefone e liguei pro Liam.

_Ligação on_

–_Alô. Lauri tudo bem? O que aconteceu? Sabe quantas horas são_

–_Esta tudo bem Liam, é que eu preciso conversar com você, são 11 da noite. Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. Será que você podia me encontrar?_

–_Claro que posso, mas esta tudo bem mesmo?_

–_Esta tudo ótimo, é só uma conversa séria que precisamos ter. O endereço é esse: Rua Maria Desaparecida nº30._

–_Então esta, daqui vinte minutos eu chego. Tchau agora vou desligar._

–_Tchau._

_Ligação of_

–E então ele vai?

–Vai.


End file.
